Voices of the Past Part I
by Elixa Amethyst
Summary: Severus and Voldemort :: Elixa Amethyst, a sixth year Slytherin discovers more than her fair share of history at Hogwarts... Please R&R :o)
1. The Labor Herb

[ Anything that's not blatant is a riddle ]   
Please read and review if you can!  
  
Author's penname: Elixa Amethyst  
Voices of the Past Part I  
Written March 2002 onwards, _pre _Order of the Phoenix.   
  
~---------------~ 

**Chapter One**

**The Labor Herb**

I put down my quill after finishing copying out a potion for improving impaired eyesight. Beside the potions work was my essay on Numerology. The Slytherin dungeon common room was quiet, a snowstorm blowing wildly above. The usual group of Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle were sitting by the main fire in carved chairs, their silhouettes dark against the flames. Occasionally I'd catch words like "Potter" and "My father" coming from Malfoy. We all know who his father is, and how he flaunts it. The three of them are always plotting something, and normally, as my suspicions were tonight, it was against the famous Gryffindor, Harry Potter. I gave a slight sigh, still watching them from the dim light of the tables towards the left wall. Potter seems a likeable person if he was treated in the same way as everyone else. I can see why he is unpopular with a lot of Slytherins... it's only Potter who gets away with breaking rules. For this reason I can see why Draco Malfoy hates him so much, and Malfoy isn't too bad looking, but he's a bit young for me even to consider. The thought makes me smile, and Crabbe notices I'm watching them. Malfoy looks round.

"What are you looking at Amethyst?"

"Something that I would gladly pickle if you talk to me like that again." I replied sharply. As I spoke, the hidden door to the common room opened and the head of Slytherin, Professor Severus Snape entered the room. A couple of heads turned. Snape glanced between me and Malfoy, probably aware of exactly what was going on. Both of us looked away, noticing Snape. The professor cast his dark gaze around the room in the dim light from the green circular lamps. I looked down again at the parchment beneath my fingers, knowing that I'd probably be reprimanded for my cheek.

"Glad to see you are on top of your work, and petty cheek Miss Amethyst." A dark voice addressed. My head snapped up. Snape stood before the table I sat at, his arms folded and his long black robes settling from his silent crossing of the room.

"Thank you Sir." I replied, unsure whether I should be thanking him if he was actually remarking on me being wrong. My tone also indicated my surprise at his approach without so much as a footstep. One long fingered hand reached down and plucked the potions parchment from beneath my hand and quill. I watched as Snape's eyes darted quickly over what I had written. He seemed to approve, although it was hard to find any emotion in his black eyes.

"Your observation, comparing this potion with the improvement of impaired hearing potion is true, but I would not have expected you to know that, since it is a more complex potion." I felt myself blush slightly with the praise.

"I looked it up to make sure Sir... I didn't want to make assumptions..." He nodded, still holding the parchment. His eyes looked from it into mine, which caused discomfort. It had often been rumoured that Snape could read minds, and I understood where they came from now.

"Your ambition is to be a field mediwizard, Miss Amethyst, is that not true?" I nodded.

"Yes.., Professor that is true." He was still staring into my eyes.

"If you feel it would aid in your ambition, and your current studies, I would be willing to assist you in producing some of the lenimentus audio potion." He watched my reaction.

"Professor, I feel it would greatly interest my target career interest, and I would be honoured."

It was a short walk to the potion laboratory. Snape instructed me to prepare my cauldron and potions supplies and swept off in the direction of his office. As I unpacked and prepared, I noticed that the lab smelt musty almost. It was unusual, but I wondered if it was just because there was normally the smell of the previous class' potion to cover it up. The smell was of books mingling with the scent of what muggles call formaldehyde, which the professor had picked many specimens. I smiled slightly, remembering my comment to Malfoy. I felt something brush the back of my neck and froze. I thought to put my hand up to my neck, but slowly looked round, and then upwards. To my relief it was just a strand of herbs that had dropped from where they were hung on the ceiling. They were not usually present in the room, I thought, frowning. I picked the piece that had touched me up from the floor. Before my eyes it turned black and wilted, then fell into a black powder, slipping through my fingers. My eyes widened.

"You must not take Professor Moody's advice of 'constant vigilance' to heart Miss Amethyst." A voice spoke from Snape's desk. It unnerved me how he managed to travel so silently.

"On occasions, no Sir..." I was still staring at the powder on the floor. Snape crossed over less silently towards the bench, and looked down at what I was looking at. I realised, and hurried to apologise.

"I'm sorry Professor, it fell down onto me, and when I picked it up to put it back up it-." I suddenly felt choked for words.

"Sit down Elixa." I stepped back, fumbling for a stool, my legs feeling unsteady with the seriousness in Snape's voice.

"This herb is the labor herb... it is a herb with medicinal properties, it reacts to deep distress in whoever touches it, wilting and as you have seen, reducing to a useless powder if the individual is in a distressed state..." He paused, I was still staring at the powder, which the edge of Snape's robes were almost touching.

"But personally I wouldn't observe you to be in any kind of distressed state..." I looked up.

"Perhaps it was just the remark from Draco..." I suggested. Snape shook his head.

"If that was the case, everyone would have that affect on the herb." I thought he was trying to be sarcastic, but his face stayed serious.

"I don't think tonight is the right time to attempt the lenimentus audio potion, Miss Amethyst." Snape took out his wand and removed the powder in a slight wave of his wand. I nodded, collecting my equipment together. Snape watched me go.

"Tomorrow night Elixa..." Then he followed it with something I wouldn't think he would...

"...And take care..."


	2. Herbology

**Chapter Two  
Herbology**

It was just before lunch when I was timetabled for Herbology with Professor Sprout. Several people had regarded me with interest all morning, due to my pale face and lifeless personality. It had been a long night of worry, turning things over in my mind and looking at them from other people's perspectives. I'd drawn the curtains around my bed, but had looked up in as many books as I could about distress. I couldn't find any mention of the Labor herb. Professor Sprout had the Slytherins and Ravenclaws working on Gaudium berries. Gaudium berries are used to create a drink that sinks the drinker into great happiness for about an hour or more, depending on the strength. There are strict regulations on the brewing of such drinks, and it wasn't surprising that Professor Sprout warned us that eating the raw berries was potentially dangerous. The warning put an idea into a fellow Slytherin's head, and I saw him brush a berry into his pocket when he thought no one was looking. I didn't think much of it, at the time, not wanting to betray my house, although I've been suspected before, with a father from Gryffindor. The end of the lesson came surprisingly quickly following my observation. As my classmates left the greenhouse, I approached Professor Sprout.

"Excuse me Professor, can I ask you something?" Sprout was busy counting the berries, and my conscience took a lurch. The Herbology professor signaled for silence until she had finished, and I didn't fail to notice her frown as she muttered about one missing.

"Yes Miss Amethyst?"

"I'm asking about a herb, not one that we've done in lessons, or that I could find in any of my books. Can you tell me anything about the Labor herb?" Sprout seemed to look at me in a suspicious way.

"Now why would such an optimistic young witch like you be asking about that particular herb?" I swallowed, and I feared it was visible.

"Professor Snape is helping me with an advanced potion, I just noticed it was an ingredient of another potion. I'm interested in the career of field mediwizard, that's all." Still, even with my innocent looking face, the Professor seemed to wonder.

"You'll find it in here… Accio Advanced Herbology in Medicine!" A heavy book flew off the top shelf and onto the table beside the berries. It landed with a heavy thud.

"Reperio Labor herb." Sprout ordered. She pointed to the page that opened.

"I think you'll find more than enough here Miss Amethyst." I stepped forwards and saw a picture of the plant in perfect detail. What Snape had said was true.

I hurried from Herbology to the great hall for lunch. Just as I was going to open the door a hand grabbed me by the shoulder. I spun round to face Professor Snape.

"Sir?" I asked, surprised that he'd even touched me.

"Gaudium berries." He said in a hushed voice.

"Give it up." He held out his hand. I did my best to look confused.

"I don't have any Sir, we gave them all to Professor Sprout at the end of the lesson."

"All but one." Snape spat his words at me.

"Sir, I don't have it. I wouldn't dare attempt to do something so stupid as to use one."

"Unless you thought it would remedy whatever caused the happening last night." I fell silent. The thought had crossed my mind in the lesson, but I had dismissed it. It was not something I was prepared to risk.

"If you are lying to me, I will find out Elixa." He sneered and walked away past me. I had trouble remembering why I was so pleased to get an extra lesson from him suddenly.

I sat down at the Slytherin table with my fellow Slytherins, casting a glance towards the teacher's table. Snape shot a glare at me, and then exchanged looks with Professor Sprout. I sighed and started to serve food onto my plate. It wasn't too long until there was an explosion of laughter from the Gryffindor table. Snape and Sprout were both alerted to this, their eyes darting quickly. Ron Weasley, a best friend to Harry Potter, was red faced, laughing wildly. It looked apparent that no one around him understood what he was laughing about and would rather he shut up. The two teachers exchanged a look, and Sprout got up. When she reached Ron, who was now unable to stop laughing, and had fallen from where he was sitting into the aisle between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, she looked back at Snape and nodded. I felt his eyes burn into me. I continued to watch Professor Sprout struggle with Ron. Dumbledore seemed amused by the commotion slightly, but his face changed to a much more serious expression when Snape put a word in his ear. I shot a look down the table towards the person who I'd seen take the berry. He was laughing away with the rest of the Slytherins around him, and the Ravenclaws. Dumbledore stood up, and the room slowly silenced.

"I think," He began, "that the Ravenclaws and Slytherins, who were with Professor Sprout before lunch, should return immediately to greenhouse three with Professor Snape."


	3. Loyalty

**Chapter Three**

**Loyalty**

It wasn't long before we were reassembled in Greenhouse Three. Professor Snape looked particularly sallow skinned in the light coming through the glass roof. Professor Sprout followed soon after, looking grave.

"What happened today at lunch was not a laughing matter," Sprout began, her round face red, and breathing heavily. "Ronald Weasley is now in a critical condition because of one or more of you." Behind her, Snape folded his arms, running his eyes along the lines of students. I couldn't help but notice that he dwelled on me longer than most other students. It was a great temptation to shout out something along the lines of "I'm innocent", but normally that would indicate that I was the guilty party. Instead I stayed quiet. I could tell this was going to take a long time.

I wasn't sure Snape was going to keep the promised lesson that evening, so I gathered my potions equipment and started to make my way along to the potion lab. I knocked on the door, and waited.

"Enter." A voice called from inside. I drew a breath and opened the door. Snape was seated at the desk at the front of the lab, quill in hand.

"Miss Amethyst, I suppose some credit can be given to you for showing your face again." I came into the lab and placed my equipment and bag on the front bench.

"I have an innocent face." I replied.

"True, but as we already know, the same can't be said for what is inside you." I gave a sigh.

"Professor, the thought of the Gaudium Berries did cross my mind when I found out the effects, but I dismissed the thoughts when Professor Sprout informed the class of the consequences of a raw berry being consumed." Snape nodded slightly.

"Then tell me who did." I let out a sigh.

"There are unwritten rules about that Sir." Snape raised one black eyebrow.

"And there are written rules about harming other students." I folded my arms.

"Why persecute me? Just because of the Labor herb?" Snape raised himself from his seat behind the desk and crossed over to me.

"Here. Hopefully this will solve the problem with Labor herb. Drink one mouthful before you sleep." Snape held out a glass bottle containing an emerald liquid.

"What is it Sir?" I asked, starting to move my hand from its position in my folded arms.

"Counter Labor potion." Snape replied, putting it into my hand. I looked suspiciously at the Professor.

"No, I haven't put veritaserum into it." Snape informed me, as if reading my thoughts. I nodded, and put the bottle into my bag.

"It was a Slytherin." I told him. Snape just gave a nod and opened the book he had brought to the lenimentus audio potion.

It was late before we finished, but there was a certain amount of satisfaction in being able to bottle the potion.

"I would like you to observe the effect of noise on the potion this week. That will mean you must carry it with you. I'm sure you will find the results most interesting." Snape handed me a tiny bottle and placed the remaining potion into a larger bottle, which he labeled.

"Thank you very much Professor, I see why it is such an advanced potion. I'm honoured that you trusted me to be a reliable assistant in the creation. I will watch this potion like a hawk this week and return a report to you this time next week." I knew I had a grin plastered on my face, but in the circumstances I didn't really care. The day had been rotten, and this was the only highlight.

"It is late, Miss Amethyst, you must return to the common room, as I believe it will be curfew shortly. Remember to take the counter potion." I nodded.

"I will Professor, thank you for taking the time to make it. Good night." I shouldered my bag and left the lab.

"And where have you been all evening Elixa Amethyst?" Kerry Alanis, the Slytherin who slept in the bed beside me questioned as I hurried in.

"Rumours are you were with Snape, probably telling him exactly who gave Potter's friend the Gaudium berry." I looked at her over my shoulder.

"I was with Snape actually, he did ask, but I declined to tell him, and for your information both he and Sprout think it was me who did it." Kerry raised an eyebrow. I'd never had many friends in Hogwarts, and Kerry was about the nearest I got to. She was all right as long as she was on her own, but put her with her crowd, and she wasn't worth knowing. Kerry didn't follow my reply up with anything, and I drew the curtains around my bed. I sat on the side of my bed and remembered the potion. I drew it out of my bag.

"One mouthful." I told myself. I swallowed. A heavy sensation as if I was being pushed down appeared immediately. It was quite uncomfortable. I put the potion back and lay down. I shut my eyes and fell quickly asleep.


	4. Obeservation, A Different Way

**Chapter Four**

**Observation A Different Way**

****

I woke in a sweat. Someone was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and saw that Kerry was shaking my shoulders. Most of the girls in the dormitory seemed to be around my bed, shocked expressions on their sleepy faces.  
"What, what's going on?" I asked.

"That's what we want to ask you. You started screaming, and you wouldn't wake up." I sat up in bed, noticing the bedclothes were all tangled around my legs.

"What?"

"You heard us, screaming at the top of your lungs and lashing out." Kerry put her hand to my forehead.

"You're burning up Elixa." She said softly, showing concern for once.

"What's going on in here?" An adult voice asked from the door. Someone had fetched Madame Pomfrey. It took two minutes for her to decide something was wrong and she took me up to the hospital wing.

I woke several times that night, normally from Madame Promfrey shaking me awake in much the same state as I had been in the dormitory. The following morning she looked me over. I was shaking and feverish.

"What have you taken my child?" She asked. I remembered. I reached into my bag and handed her the counter labor potion that Snape had given me the previous evening. He hadn't told me its effects.

"Professor Snape advised me to take one mouthful before sleeping." Madame Pomfrey held the potion up to the light behind the curtain we heard the door open. I couldn't see who it was for the curtains, but I soon heard.

"Severus, it was risky even giving her a potion if you were not informed on the full situation." Dumbledore sounded slightly angry towards Professor Snape who was accompanying him. Madame Pomfrey disappeared to talk with the two professors. She left me alone. I heard them go into her office and I strained to hear. Then I remembered. I picked up the lenimentus audio potion and dropped one drop onto my tongue. The effects were immediately apparent. I could hear their voices in perfect clarity.

"She's hardly slept all night, and she's had her dormitory up for a good part of the night too." Madame Pomfrey exclaimed.

"I thought it best for her. She was suspicious, but she trusted me. It shook her up when the labor herb died in her hands." Snape was trying to defend his position, but it sounded meek.

"I appreciate your willingness to aid your students, but I would have preferred you had come to me about it first." Dumbledore told Snape firmly. There was a pause before the headmaster continued.

"I received an owl from the Ministry today… The Amethysts had their cover blown." I knew my parents were working for the Ministry of Magic, but trying to get close to the dark lord Voldemort. There was a sharp intake of breath from Madame Pomfrey.

"There is an unconfirmed report of Avada Kedavra being cast."

"Heavens no, not the Amethysts." Madame Pomfrey exclaimed in a low cry.

"Poppy, please." Snape made to quiet the witch.

"Adia Amethyst had been found, alive, but hasn't woken. The important thing is that she is alive, and that she's safe at St Mungos."

"And Cassius?" Snape asked.

"Cassius however, is, still missing." Dumbledore told them sadly. Outside the office I was bent double with sobs. It wasn't long before I heard footsteps approaching above them. I looked up to see Madame Pomfrey and then Snape. He took my hand and peeled the fingers from the bottle.

"When they named you Elixa, did they know you'd be so clever with potions? I think they did, and named you after the word elixir." It was quite a disjointed remark, spoken softly as he knew it would sound like he was speaking normally to my ears.


	5. Family Traits

_Thank you to those who have so far commented on Voices of the Past part I! Please remember everything you recognise doesn't belong to me...  
  
~*-----------------------------------------------_

**Chapter Five**

**Family Traits**

Dumbledore had promised to tell me everything once he had been in touch with the Ministry again. It was mid-afternoon before I was well enough to feel like a human being again. I asked Madame Pomfrey about the labor plant, and she grudgingly allowed me to read "Herbs and the Mind" from her collection. I spent most of the afternoon until just before the normal time for visitors reading up and making notes. In the bed to my left I realised was Ron Weasley. His face was still as red as his hair, but he had stopped laughing.

"Ron Weasley, isn't it?" I asked in a casual way. The Gryffindor looked up from a copy of the Chudley Cannons yearbook.

"How are you now?" I asked, despite hearing no reply. To me, looking up was enough of an acknowledgement.

"Out of immediate danger. Although there's still a possibility that if I laugh too hard it'll happen again."

"What do you mean by 'it'?" I asked curiously.

"Eventual suffocation, and if not that paralysis." I winced. His face showed he wasn't particularly thrilled either.

"Do you know who did it?" Ron asked. Full points for noticing I'm Slytherin and taking advantage of a conversation.

"Err… Snape and Sprout suspected me immediately, but it was someone else in Slytherin." Ron nodded.

"That's not surprising." He narrowed his eyes.

"You know who it is, don't you?" I shut up.

"You have to tell me!" He exclaimed, his face angry. I shook my head. Ron frowned angrily. The door opened and Hermione Granger and Harry Potter walked into the hospital wing. They immediately distracted Ron. They went into hushed conversation, and I remembered that Snape had taken the lenimentus audio potion with him and lay back. It was going to be a long afternoon. I just hoped there was something appetising for dinner.

I didn't receive any visitors until evening. Professor Dumbledore found me reading the section on the labor plant for the third time.

"Ah, I should have know that you would be researching Elixa."

"An effort to understand what is going on Sir." I replied before looking up. When I did there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Your mother was the same, always curious."

"Is there news on my parents Professor?" Dumbledore summoned a chair from nowhere and sat down beside my bed. He didn't look happy.

"Elixa, the Ministry is trying its hardest to find your father, and St Mungos is working hard to remedy your mother. I will inform you immediately if there is change." I looked down, trying to hide my sadness. Dumbledore placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Miss Amethyst, can you tell me why the Labor plant died in your hands before you knew of today?" I looked up and nodded.

"Yes Professor." I picked up my bag and withdrew a parcel. I unwrapped it again. I handed the headmaster the enclosed letter and picked up the necklace enclosed.

"The word is Opium." I told him. Dumbledore nodded and spoke the word to the parchment whose letters rearranged to read the message:

Dear Elixa,

We don't have long to write this letter, and you'll know exactly why we're sending it when you see what is inside. The Ministry is aware of the situation, but we need to tell you that this is the most difficult part yet. Just remember we love you, and we will always be with you. Dumbledore will protect you at Hogwarts as he does Mr Potter, just promise us you'll stay there and not do anything out of the ordinary…

Yours eternally,

Mum and Dad

Dumbledore reversed the spell before handing the letter back to me. His blue eyes were tinged with sadness as he looked at me.

"Your parents are truly very brave, especially your father." I nodded. I only hoped I had that side of him in me.

"Am I more like my mother as I was put in Slytherin?" Dumbledore gave a slight smile.

"The sorting hat is experienced in its selection. I think it made a good choice." I nodded.

"Thank you Professor."

"How are you now Miss Amethyst?" Dumbledore asked gently, his eyes showing sympathy. I found it reassuring to be able to read them unlike Snape's.

"Better Professor. Will I be required to take the counter potion again tonight?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"No, I have spoken with both Madame Pomfrey and Professor Snape and we have decided to let you sleep more easily tonight Elixa. Do you remember any of the dreams you had last night?"

"Dreams?" I questioned. All I remembered was waking up in a sweat.

"No Sir. I can't remember dreams or nightmares last night, but I presume I had them due to my condition." Dumbledore nodded. I hadn't really thought about dreams. I was tempted to ask what I could have dreamt about, and why he asked, but the headmaster interrupted my thoughts.

"Miss Alanis has informed a large part of the school in her usual manner. I do believe the most interesting variation has been masterminded by Mr Malfoy, that you are being tormented by the dark lord, and had threatened to kill and pickle him." Dumbledore gave a smile.

"I'll pickle him once I get my hands on him." I muttered.


	6. Back to Life

**Chapter Six**

**Back to Life**

I was back in lessons the next day, finding myself being pointed at and muttered about in corridors, people moving away from me. I now felt what Harry Potter must have when everyone thought he was Slytherin's heir. Before lunch was potions. Professor Snape shot me a look that I wondered could be sympathy as I sat down. He soon had us creating a heating thermae potion singularly. I concentrated intently on cutting up my infervesco herbs correctly while Snape swooped round criticising the Gryffindors. He stopped by the Gryffindor on my right and criticised them thoroughly on their infervesco herbs.

"Look, this is how it is done!" Without warning Snape snatched the board from beneath my fingers, just as I was about to cut into an infervesco herb. Instead his finger received the sharp knife edge. I dropped the knife in surprise, exclaiming.

"Professor!" Snape put down the board, seeing he'd been cut. He sighed, inspecting the depth.

"I'm sorry Professor, it- it was an accident." Snape didn't answer. He swept from the dungeon. I shut my eyes to sort my thoughts. The rest of the class was watching me.

"What did you do?" Asked a voice from behind me. I sat down, took a breath and answered.

"I sliced his finger by accident. He didn't give any warning. It was an accident." Kerry put her hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay Elixa, you've gone pale." I looked round.

"Fine." I looked back to the board. The infervesco herbs were there, accompanied by a drop of blood.

Snape returned soon after and we finished the potion. He approached me at the end.

"Miss Amethyst, I will extend the extra assignment to you, the lenimentus audio potion, on condition that you only observe it in the bottle, and don't sample the effects again." I looked up.

"Yes Professor. I'm sorry about that. How is your finger?" I asked the question timidly. Snape had his arms folded. He put the hand on his arm, with them still folded and stretched the particular finger out. It was a deep cut.

"I'm sorry Sir, it was an accident." He nodded.

"I expected it to be in the circumstances. You certainly attack your work with force." He looked down at his finger, and put it back with the rest. He produced the tiny bottle from his robes and placed it beside my equipment.

"Thank you Professor." I replied quietly.

It was late evening and after less than normal amounts of sleep in the hospital wing, I had drifted into a doze in one of the chairs set back from the fire in the dungeon common room. I my left hand was the necklace, entwined in my fingers. I awoke slightly when I saw Marcus Flint, captain on the Slytherin Quidditch team appear, accompanied by Snape. I didn't follow Quidditch that much now. I still turned up to Slytherin matches. Snape was standing oddly, his hand was tucked inside his robes in an awkward way. It was apparent that when he thought to gesture with it and resisted that it caused him discomfort. I thought back to the lesson. It was his fault really, if had just pointed to my herbs he would have been better off. I felt my eyes closing again.

"Sleeping better Miss Amethyst?" My eyes came open. I didn't know how long I'd fallen back into a doze, or how long Snape had been sitting in the chair opposite me which was in close range. I rubbed my eyes.

"Yes Sir." I replied, not attempting to make conversation in my sleepy state. Snape leant forwards towards me.

"What exactly have you done to that knife?" I frowned, wondering if Snape really had asked what I thought I heard, or if it was just tiredness.

"Done to it Professor?" I questioned.

"Charmed it, cursed it whatever." I shook my head.

"Nothing Sir." Snape looked annoyed with something, which I presumed, could be me. He drew his hand out from his robes, and for a moment I thought he planned to threaten me, but his hand was heavily bandaged. He unwrapped the bandage carefully, trying not to wince, but in the close situation it was clear he was in pain. I sat forwards too, my eyes open and feeling more alert. When he got down to his hand it was clear that the cut had reopened and the hand was turning a morbid purple. Without thinking about the implications to Snape, or what anyone, who could be watching, I took the hand in my own hands and examined it. Snape tried to flinch away, but I caught his thumb between two of my fingers and he gave in.

"Have you shown this to Madame Promfrey?" I asked, wondering if he'd dared. Snape nodded.

"She couldn't do much but treat the symptoms."

"Can you use the fingers?" I asked, trying to think the symptoms through in my own head.

"They've become stiff in the last hour." I feared he'd lose them, and it would be partly my fault, more if this was unusual for such an injury. I put my hand over the injury to feel the temperature while supporting the hand with the other. Snape's fingers moved. I lifted my hand. We both took a sharp intake of breath, Snape's hand was normal. The Professor took his hand back, flexing each finger in turn and turning his hand to compare it with the original undamaged one.

"One minute I've caused serious harm, and the next minute I've reversed it. What's happening?" I said quietly in disbelief.

"I think we will need to consult Professor Dumbledore." Snape replied, rising. We left the common room together.


	7. Deeper Still

**Chapter Seven**

**Deeper Still**

"Pumpkin pie." Snape spoke to the gargoyle with serious distaste for the password. Dumbledore was known for his sweet tooth and the way he used the names of his favourite confections as passwords. We stepped through onto the moving staircase. I felt fear rise up inside me. What if this was some sort of curse and I would be forbidden to perform magic again, for the safety of my fellow pupils? Either that or I'd really been possessed by Voldermort. Snape knocked on the door with his other hand, still inspecting the newly healed hand.

"Come in." Came a voice from inside. Snape opened the door.

"Oh, Severus, come in, how's the hand?" I paused outside the room until Snape tugged me in by the arm of my robes.

"Ah, and Miss Amethyst too?"

"Headmaster." Snape held out both of his hands to Dumbledore, obviously thinking no explanation was needed until the evidence was shown.

"Madame Pomfrey was successful?" Snape shook his head.

"Miss Amethyst was." Dumbledore looked slightly surprised.

"I don't know how I did it Professor." I told Dumbledore. "Is there something wrong with me?" I asked. Dumbledore regarded me with his blue eyes, but was interrupted by an owl appearing on his windowsill.

"Excuse me a minute." Dumbledore apologised and stood to deal with the owl. I glanced to Snape.

"That is a ministry owl is it not Professor?" The potions teacher asked, but Dumbledore was reading with a very serious look on his face.

"Miss Amethyst, Professor Snape, I think you should sit down…"

…We are regretted to inform you that Cassius Amethyst has been found dead. This confirms the report of the Avada Kedavra curse being cast. We entrust you to inform Miss Elixa Amethyst, daughter of the deceased, of the loss…

"Oh great Merlin, no." I said quietly to myself. My father had died at the hand, or rather the wand of Voldermort and he could come to find my mother or me at any time. It was the nightmare my parents had discussed before they had taken up their jobs.

"I think it is wise if you do not leave Hogwarts. You will remain here for Hogsmeade visits also, unless perhaps you are accompanied by suitable members of staff." I looked up.

"But Sir, isn't Voldermort more likely to go after Harry Potter than me?"

"We will have to play it by ear Elixa." I thought Dumbledore had spoken, but it was Snape, I turned to look at the head of Slytherin, realising I'd almost forgotten he was there.

"If Voldermort is performing murders again we have to be very careful with everyone." I nodded, Potter had shown he was able to fight the dark lord a few times, whereas I wasn't the greatest at duelling. A silence passed between us all, I was thinking things through. Dumbledore and Snape exchanged a silent glance, their eyes doing the speaking for them.

"Is there anything you want to ask Elixa?" Dumbledore asked. I looked up.

"Yes Professor… was the incident with Professor Snape's hand because of my father's death?"

"To answer honestly Miss Amethyst, I do not know. Until the Ministry performs the rest of the investigations, nothing will be clear. I'd concentrate on your mother, we have to do our best to help her recover if we've any chance of regaining information on Voldermort." I nodded.

"Is there any way I could visit her at St Mungos?" Dumbledore paused, and looked to Snape.

"I'll leave that to be arranged between you and Professor Snape." I cast an odd glance towards the head of Slytherin. Why would Snape be helping me sort it out? Did he know my parents?

"Get some sleep Elixa, it's past curfew, and teachers need sleep too." The headmaster blinked his eyes sleepily, and I realised a cup of hot chocolate had materialised on his desk. I got up and bade farewell to the Professor, and Snape and I left the circular office.


	8. Friend?

**Chapter Eight**

**Friend?**

"You did yourself proud in there." Snape said, his voice dark. He gave a pat to one of my shoulders, which I didn't expect. We passed the gargoyle at the bottom of the stairs and walked into the dimly lit corridor.

"Thank you Sir." I replied in almost a whisper. There were quick female footsteps approaching from round a corner.

"Elixa Amethyst, what are you doing out of bed-?" Professor McGonagall caught sight of me and then Snape as she spoke.

"Dumbledore." Snape told her. She nodded.  
"Is there news?" the deputy headmistress asked in low tones to Snape.

"He's dead, as they feared." McGonagall shot a concerned look towards me, but all I wanted to do was get away from it.

"Later Minerva." I heard Snape say, and we continued along the corridor together. When I thought McGonagall was far enough away, I asked Snape a question of my own.

"Sir, did you know my parents?" The potions master raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I did. Your father was in my year, along with Potter's father and friends. Your mother was in the year below." I'd never thought Snape knew my parents, but it didn't really surprise me that he did. Those years gave a particularly good group of witches and wizards from Hogwarts.

"You'll come to my office at the time we arranged to create the lenimentus audio potion before, but tomorrow. You can ask me further questions then Miss Amethyst, but now, you need to get to bed." We went into the Slytherin common room. Snape noticed the group around the fire first.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Alanis, and the rest of you- it may be after curfew, but you don't move until I get an explanation for you all being up." Snape had folded his arms and his eyebrows had lowered into a frown.

"We…" Crabbe started.

"Were waiting for Elixa." Kerry filled in. Snape fixed them all with a stare. He spoke to Kerry first, then Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle.

"You I can almost consider to be telling some truth, but the rest of you I know don't know anything of the sort."

"How would you know Sir?" I asked from behind him. Malfoy looked surprised that I was sticking up for him.

"Get to bed the lot of you. If I catch any of you putting a foot out of line again I might be considering taking points from my own house." His eyes flashed angrily, and we all moved across the room to the dormitories. I followed Kerry and glanced back at Snape before I shut the door.

"Tomorrow," He said, "And be punctual."

Next morning at breakfast I sat down opposite Kerry. Soon after Malfoy had seated himself on my right, Crabbe on my left and Goyle on Malfoy's right. Kerry looked remotely surprised.

"Anything you want Draco?" I asked coolly, reaching for the orange juice.

"Crabbe." Malfoy snapped. His minion grabbed the jug and poured the orange juice into my glass.

"Thank you Crabbe." I said to the Slytherin on my left.  
"Is this about last night?" I asked, looking round at Malfoy.

"Well it could be." A movement of black from the teacher's table caught my eye. Snape had seated himself in his normal place and cast a black eye up the Slytherin table. I couldn't help but notice that something in his look warned me to be careful.

"I lied." I replied. Malfoy looked oddly at me.

"What…?"

"Snape knows I haven't got any respect for you." Draco kept his confused look.

"But, I might just be tempted to have some respect for you if you return my favour." He seemed to understand.

"What do you want done?" He asked.

"I'll have to see. It won't be anything too drastic, don't worry." I flashed a smile his way.


	9. Malfoy Moves In

**Chapter Nine**

**Malfoy Moves In**

Kerry walked with me down from breakfast to the dungeons.

"Elixa, can't you see what's going on?" She exclaimed.

"What? That Malfoy has suddenly realised I've got a brain and is taking interest in it?" Kerry was jumping around me, waving her arms in a manner I'd rarely seen.

"Isn't it obvious?" She squeaked.

"What?" I asked, stopping to let her say.

"Malfoy fancies you!" I laughed.

"Yeah right, as if he's going to fancy someone who's older than him, and has insulted him on many occasions."

"He does! I was waiting for you last night, and he stayed to talk to me. He was asking questions about you."

"Questions? What sort of questions?" I asked much more seriously.

"Like which Quidditch team you support and stuff like that." I knew Malfoy had bought his way onto the house team as a seeker the other year, but that was more or less it.

"Well we'll just have to see, won't we?" I told Kerry.

I realised after a couple of lessons, that Malfoy must have found out my timetable. I saw him each time I changed lesson. At break everyone met up in the courtyard. Kerry had been particularly friendly in the past few days, it surprised me slightly, but I appreciated the new stronger friendship she was showing. We stood against one of the stone pillars.

"Did you tell Malfoy my lesson timetable?" I asked Kerry. She looked round after swallowing a chocolate frog.

"He didn't have to ask. When you and Snape left the other night, you left it on the table for everyone to see." I remembered the lenimentus audio potion and drew it out of my robes.

"What's that?" Kerry asked.

"Extra potions work." The emerald liquid had turned slightly purple and when I held it up to Kerry and asked her to shout at it, I saw it turn so darker purple it was almost black. I made a mental note and returned it to my robes.

"Elixa, look, its Malfoy." Kerry pointed Draco out. He was walking alone towards us, which was unusual.

"I'll give you two some space to talk." Before I could stop her, Kerry had walked away towards her old gang.

"Morning Elixa." Draco greeted.  
"Morning. I haven't thought of anything yet, I'll tell you if I do." Malfoy smiled.

"That's fine. I wondered if you were going to watch the Quidditch match this weekend?" I blushed slightly, which annoyed me.

"Who's it between?" I asked, trying to redeem myself.

"Gryffindor and Ravenclaw."

"Oh, I thought you'd be playing?" Malfoy gave a slight smile.

"Unless you wanted to sit with Crabbe and Goyle, I wouldn't ask you…" I felt he wanted to add 'yet' onto the end of that sentence.

"I hadn't thought of it. If I can, I will. I'll probably know by tomorrow." Malfoy nodded.

"You'll know where to find me." Draco patted my arm and left. I felt I was being watched and looked up. Snape was standing, looking down at me from a first floor corridor which was open to the courtyard. If Draco wasn't following me, it was the Professor.

"What?" I mouthed, but as I did he turned away and disappeared into the shadows. I frowned angrily, and turned to see Kerry coming back towards me.

"So what did he say?" She asked, an excited look on her face.

"He asked if I was going to the Quidditch between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I said yes I would."

"He asked you out?" Kerry exclaimed.

"I don't know if I can go yet." She looked at me oddly.

"Is there somewhere we can go, I need to tell you something important."


	10. The Night Sky Ride

**Chapter Ten  
The Night Sky Ride**

Kerry had been very understanding, swearing to secrecy, and understanding the warning that I would do something nasty to her if she should hint at anything. For the first time in my many years at Hogwarts, I finally felt as if I had a proper mate. It was a comforting feeling in itself. When the time came for me to see Snape, she gave me a hug before I went. She'd suggested that perhaps Snape would be taking me to see my mother by using floo powder. I didn't know. I had several questions of my own to ask him.

Professor Snape was sat as his desk writing when I pushed the door to his office open at his command. He glanced round to look at me.

"Elixa. Can you make sure you go and change into robes to fly in, and I'll meet you in the broomshed in fifteen minutes. Also bring something you think would be useful to your mother's recovery if you think it will help." I was surprised at the order, but obliged.

"Yes Professor." I backed out of the room and shut the door behind me. Were we going to fly there? Why not use floo powder? Kerry seemed equally confused as she sat on her bed as I changed my robes.

"I'll see you soon. If I'm not back, say you think I'm ill or something to everyone else." I hurried out, fastening the catch on the necklace around my neck.

"You're late." A voice snapped as I ran into the broomshed.

"My apologies Professor, I bumped into Professor Moody, who wanted to know where I was going at this time of night." I couldn't see Snape, but my broom was thrust into my hands as I walked further into the shed.

"Right, lets get on shall we, or we'll miss them." Snape left the shed, with me following, bemused.

"Miss who?" I asked as he mounted his broom and soared into the night sky. I kicked off the ground in pursuit, the night air catching in my throat.

"The Ministry." Snape replied, pausing to let me catch up. "They're coming to accompany us to St Mungos. Give them time to interview you."

"Interview me in the air?!" I exclaimed.

"Don't ask why, it was their idea." We started to move in a southerly direction, over Hogsmeade.

"What's your opinion on Draco Malfoy?" I asked, gripping the broom tightly as the wind buffeted both brooms.

"Nothing you'd be interested in, although he's taken an interest to you." I shot Snape a look.

"You say it like you think it is unhealthy."

"I do. He could be trying to get you to tell him things that he'll pass on to Voldermort via his father. Telling anyone could be risky." I swallowed.

"Professor, do you think Kerry Alanis is trustworthy?" Snape looked round.

"She better be." He told me. How sure I was then that he had read my mind! Two figures on broomsticks were approaching from the west. They sent out a blue flame, and Snape sent out a green one. They returned it with yellow.

"Ministry." Snape told me. The two figures grew larger as they drew closer.

"Evening Professor, Miss Amethyst." A tall ginger haired boy greeted us.

"Percy Weasley." Snape spoke sharply. The other Ministry wizard was larger, round faced and dark haired. He introduced himself as Gregory Simpkins.

"Any trouble?" Percy asked.

"Not yet." Snape replied curtly, his eyes ahead. I slipped in behind him, Percy slightly behind me on my left, and Gregory slightly behind me on my right. It felt safe. Soon it became colder and colder, and my hands felt numb with their grip. Percy had asked the occasional question about the strange occurrences. He seemed as baffled as Dumbledore. He was about to ask another question when Snape spoke.

"The dark mark!" We all looked east and saw the skull materialising in the air.

"Dive." Percy ordered, he grabbed me by the back of my robes, pulling me down. I tucked in and obeyed.


	11. The Dark Side

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Dark Side**

Percy kept hold. We were hurtling towards a wood at a tremendous speed, and I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. Above us came a huge explosion, as Snape and Simpkin tried to defend us from the dark wizards. Suddenly Percy seemed to turn and look at something; the next minute he'd let go and a huge burst of light split the two of us up. Percy disappeared into the trees below, and I felt my broom veer upwards. I clung on, flattening myself to it. I looked back and saw a dark wizard coming for me. I screamed out a curse- unaware which one it was. The dark wizard vanished, and I gaped momentarily. He appeared behind me, and reached out to grab me round the neck.

"Caecus!" I screamed. It was the blinding curse. I then shouted a second curse:

"Cernuus!" The wizard's broom plummeted, unable to see, the broom went straight into a tree. As I watched, ready to cast another curse on the dark wizard, I was hit from behind, I fell from my broom, falling head first. I could see Snape below me, and I knew I'd miss him if I didn't slow down.

"Lente!" I shouted for myself, and the decent slowed, just enough for me to seize the back of the Professor's broomstick with one hand. Snape looked round, and saw me hanging off. He grabbed my other hand and heaved me onto the broom behind him.

"Look out!" I shouted in his ear, pointing to another dark wizard. Snape pointed his wand, one of my hands on his arm, holding on. He called out a curse that looked to miss the wizard, but amazingly hit him full on, sending him plummeting to the ground. Simpkins came beside us.

"That's them done for. There's Percy." He pointed down at the red haired ministry wizard, both of the dark wizards were held in a strong spell, unable to move. We landed beside him. Percy told the two their rights. I became aware that there were more voices around us, help had arrived, just a bit too late.

"Is she alright?" Someone asked. I realised I was still clinging to Snape, trouble was, I knew if I let go, my knees would give way. Snape turned, and took my hands off his back and put his arm around me. The movement was enough to make my knees buckle and I soon met the ground, relieved of its presence.  
  
"Elixa." I opened my eyes slowly. Snape was calling my name. I realised one of my arms had been put around his shoulders and the other around Simpkins. I looked around myself. This was St Mungos.

"We're here?" I asked.

"Yes, we are." Snape told me. There was a hint of relief in his voice. I took my arms from the two wizard's shoulders, and rubbed at my eyes. My face was muddy from my landing, and I could see my robes were singed from the attack. The room was dimly lit a single bed present. I stepped forward, independent of my two escorts, and saw my mother lying on her back, looking dead.

"Mum." I breathed. I clasped one of my mother's hands, looking for signs of life. She was motionless, apart from a slow, shallow breath every few seconds.

"Oh Mum. Please wake up." I pulled the necklace from beneath my robes, and clasped my mother's fingers around it. I shut my eyes, concentrating as Dumbledore had suggested, on my mother's recovery. Snape had settled on a chair at the foot of the bed, trying not to make it obvious that he was watching.

After about and hour, I got up and moved to sit beside the Professor.

"What do they think happened to her?" I asked. Snape sighed, appearing to think his answer through carefully.

"They're not too sure. It could be that she caught part of the Avada Kedavra curse that killed your father, or it could be that Voldermort has perfected another way to leave us baffled." As he spoke, I noticed Snape held his left forearms with his other hand as if it gave him some discomfort.

"Get some sleep Elixa. We have to wake on time to use Dumbledore's apparition point safely." I nodded, not quite understanding, but putting it down to sleepiness. I turned back to look at my mother and continued to concentrate.


	12. The Return Journey

**Chapter Twelve**

**The Return Journey**

It seemed like only a few minutes later that I was being shaken awake again. I was shoved from whatever I was leaning on into an upright position. I opened my eyes and saw it was dawn. The sun was only just rising above the Muggle skyline of the City of London. Snape was standing above me, casting a shadow in the dawn light.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Does it matter? Get up!" Snape snapped at me with his disciplinarian tones and snapped his fingers. I realised at once that he had used a summoning charm to make me stand.

"Okay, I'm coming Professor." Snape was looking at my mother. He crossed to stand beside the bed.

"If I knew a charm that would help you awake, believe me I would cast it a thousand times." He said to the body on the bed. Snape bent to say something in a low tone to my mother, who was still asleep. I thought I caught the word "Sister" being said, but I wasn't sure. It couldn't be right… Mum's maiden name was-.

"Snape?" A voice interrupted my thoughts. It was Percy in the doorway. He held Snape's broom out to him.

"Yours I believe Professor." Snape nodded, and took the broom, running a hand along it. I noticed the singeing at the very end. That broom had been used to referee many Quidditch matches with Snape, and he seemed glad to have it back.

"And we believe this is Miss Amethyst's." Percy said, holding out something that we all seemed to have trouble calling a broom. It was snapped completely in two, black from the blast that had separated me from it the previous night.

"We thought it could have some sentimental value…" Percy explained. I gave a smirk.

"Thanks for finding it. I'll use it as a reminder to how lucky I am."

"Time Elixa." Snape reminded me.

"But how Sir, I can't apparate yet…?"

"Safe journey." Percy said. Snape seized my arm and the next minute we were standing in Dumbledore's office. I heard Dumbledore shout a charm to seal the way we got in. You couldn't apparate into Hogwarts without a wizard as powerful as Dumbledore organising it.

"Only Percy saw us go." Snape explained.

"Miss Amethyst, glad to see you in one piece." Dumbledore seemed his normal self again, his blue eyes twinkling as I remembered I first noticed them at my sorting many years ago. That sorting had put me into Slytherin.

"So am I Professor… if it hadn't been for Professor Snape, I'd have been flat on the ground… Percy and Simpkins were amazing too in the way they handled the dark wizards."

"Mr Weasley let go of you and flew into a tree." Snape pointed out.

"Severus." Dumbledore warned. Snape shut his mouth. I noticed Dumbledore wore the same robes as he had worn the previous evening. He looked tired, probably the headmaster had been up all night waiting for word of us.

"Madame Pomfrey is waiting in the hospital wing. We decided that was the best place to catch up on sleep, and also to help you recover, but you've come back remarkably less scathed than we feared…What is that you're holding Elixa?" I revealed the remains of my broomstick.

"Ah." Dumbledore replied.

I was glad to have some time alone, away from lessons. It was an excellent time to gather thoughts and think things through. I'd scribbled some questions and thoughts on a piece of parchment, drawing lines from each question and then writing points at the end of each line. It was late afternoon when it came to me. I took the necklace off. The dark wizard had reached for my neck when he'd got close. There was something about this necklace that Voldermort wanted. He wanted it badly enough to kill my father and put my mother into the state she was in. The necklace probably caused all the odd changes of power. I wrote another question down. Why injure someone on its side? Thinking of Snape, and then heal them? The curses had worked the other night in a strength I'd not seen before. I knew I wasn't good a duelling, but the previous night I had sent a dark wizard to the ground. Also Snape had managed to hit the other wizard when it looked as if it wouldn't reach. I wasn't going to underestimate the Professor's power, but I had my hand on his wand arm… Too many questions, and not enough answers.


	13. Family Connections?

Chapter Thirteen

Family Connections?

I had almost forgotten the arrangement between Malfoy and I about the Quidditch that weekend. I persuaded Madame Pomfrey to let me back to sleep in my dormitory. I insisted that I was fine, the worst injury was a scratch, which had disappeared. Kerry was anxious to see me, asking in hushed tones about what had happened. I showed her my broomstick and she had to cover her mouth to stop herself exclaiming so that the whole dormitory could hear.

The following morning was sunny. We dressed in anticipation of the match, and hurried down to breakfast in the great hall. Malfoy sat down beside me and gave a smile. In the back of my head was the warning Snape had told me as we had flown over Hogsmeade. Oh well, I could have some fun without telling him anything couldn't I?

"Morning Draco." I greeted, this time pouring him the orange juice.

"Have you been ill? You said you'd tell me if you could come, but you weren't around all day."

"Yes, Madame Pomfrey wanted to keep an eye on me after my fever earlier this week. She's so fussy." Kerry gave an encouraging smile from the other side of the table.

"Where's Crabbe and Goyle?" I asked.

"I put sleeping draught in their cocoa." Malfoy smiled evilly.

"What an excellent way to get rid of them." I told him.

"Just enough to make them sleep through well into the game." I exchanged a glance with Kerry, who was starting to laugh, no doubt thinking of the two fifth year's faces when they woke up and realised.

"Probably take them until the end of the match to realise." I laughed. As I laughed I heard a voice in my ear.

"Miss Amethyst, do you mind stepping outside the hall for two minutes?" Snape had bent to speak into my ear. I jumped at his voice, knocking into Malfoy, which sent his orange juice flying. Snape pointed to the glass, and the liquid and the glass froze in mid air.

"Yes Professor." I said, standing up, taking the glass from where it was suspended, and collecting the suspended orange juice. Snape stopped pointing, and I returned the glass of orange juice to Malfoy.

"Thanks." Malfoy said quietly, watching me follow Snape.

"What can I do for you Professor?" I asked, as soon as we were alone the other side of the doors.

"More of a return of a favour to me." Snape told me. My brain gave a mental sigh. Everyone was stuck on favours at the moment!

"I've got to referee the match this morning. Only thing is…" Snape brought out his hand again. I gasped.

"What happened?!" I asked. I was staring at the same injury I'd examined not so long ago.

"That morning, after I spoke to your mother." He sounded suspicious. "Did you reverse something?" I shook my head. I thought back, and remembered hearing the word 'sister'.

"What was my mother's maiden name?" I asked. Snape glared at me.

"I don't remember." He spat. I narrowed my eyes.

"If you don't tell me, I won't see if I can solve your hand, and you'll lose the fingers." Snape's eyes flashed dangerously. I stood my ground.

"Your mother's maiden name is my name." My eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Right…" I said quietly. I took his hand and tried to concentrate. I placed my hand over the top and saw the same effect. The hand was healed.

"What if it changes back in the game Professor?" I asked.

"You'll know." He told me, shouldering his broom, and making his way in the direction of the pitch. I turned back and re-entered the hall. I sat down again next to Malfoy.

"What did Snape want?" He asked.

"I'm not too sure…" I told him, thinking it through in my own mind. Another question, and no answer to it.


	14. The Quidditch Match

**Chapter Fourteen**

**The Quidditch Match**

Malfoy and I hurried to get decent seats in the Slytherin stand. I tried not to look preoccupied, but it was hard enough knowing that my mother could be related to my potions teacher and house head with all the other happenings. Malfoy gave me a concerned look as I shot a glance across the pitch before we went up the stairs. What did Snape mean when he'd say I'd know if his hand changed back again? Malfoy put his arm around my shoulders and held me close as we walked up the stairs. I hardly noticed, I just felt too confused.

Lee Jordan was commentating as usual. He was in his last year of Hogwarts, as the two Weasley beaters for Gryffindor were. They were coming out onto the pitch now. Snape walked into the middle of the pitch and met the two captains of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. I leant forwards and felt the breeze pass over my face in the warm sunshine.

"Tell me what's going on?" I asked Malfoy. That way I could keep him occupied, and perhaps learn something.

"They're exchanging comments, and handshaking. Snape will let the balls go and then order them to mount their brooms before blowing the whistle to start them." I nodded. The Snitch flew up from Snape's grasp, and flew away. He levitated the box to the side of the pitch, and gave the order to mount. They were off. I'd not watched many games of Quidditch in my life, and I'd never realised how thrilling watching it is! Malfoy was studying the techniques and chipping in on the failures of the players, and what he thinks would improve it. I nodded every little while, although I was gripped in watching the skills of the players. The Ravenclaw seeker started to dive, and Harry Potter, the Gryffindor seeker followed. They raced downwards, reminding me of how Percy had pulled me down towards the forest. I looked onwards in the direction they were going and saw Snape look up at them, and then his eyes widened. They were heading straight for him… Potter managed to pull out of the dive and missed Snape by a metre. The Ravenclaw seeker however ploughed straight into the referee, who blew his whistle and gave a lecture to the seeker before awarding a penalty to Gryffindor, shooting a disgusted look at Potter as he did. Gryffindor scored, and the scores were neck and neck.

"Ravenclaw is holding well." Malfoy commented. Snape was looking down, clutching his wrist. I grabbed the glasses off Malfoy and focused in on Snape. He held on to his broom with one hand, but his injured hand was giving him trouble. I concentrated hard, a hand on my chest over the necklace hidden beneath my robes. Snape snapped his hand back onto the broom. I breathed a sigh of relief, hoping Malfoy didn't hear. I gave them back.

"Sorry, thought I saw the snitch." I explained.

Gryffindor won, Potter caught the snitch a few minutes later. Malfoy seemed to have a strategy in his head for his own match.

"Coming back to the common room?" He asked.

"Er… later. I've got something to do. I'll catch you up." He shrugged.

"Okay. You'll miss Crabbe and Goyle though." I smiled.

"You can tell me all about it when I get there, deal?" He nodded. I headed in the direction of the broomshed. The midday sun beat down on me in my dark robes as I walked. I narrowed my eyes as I entered, trying to make out shapes in the darkness as my eyes adjusted to the light. I walked past racks of brooms of different sizes and shapes, hearing owls fluttering from the rafters overhead. I trusted instinct. The teacher's brooms would be near the back of the shed, with the seventh year's brooms. I turned a corner round the line of sixth year brooms and stopped.

"How's the hand?" I asked. Snape had his back to me, sat on a stool beside the rack. He didn't turn at my question.

"It wasn't the hand." He told me. I came closer silently, and saw he was holding his arm again.

"Voldermort?" I asked in a whisper. Snape got up and threw the stool beside.

"Who do you think girl?" I stood still, my body language neutral.

"I don't think, I know…" I told him. He nodded, raised a hand to touch me, and thought better of it. I caught his arm and gave him a smile.

"I haven't told Malfoy anything. The only thing he could have picked up was anything my behaviour gave away." Snape nodded.

"I cannot think why we disowned Adia. If we'd seen you I don't think we would."


	15. The Forbidden Relationship

**Chapter Fifteen**

**The Forbidden Relationship**

"You disowned my mother?" I asked, my tone verging on horrified. I felt my fingers grasp the arm I held. Snape tugged it away from me.

"I never wanted to. I was first to find out about the relationship. I caught Adia sneaking back from a meeting with Cassius and demanded an explanation. She told me she loved him and wanted to keep the relationship even when Cassius and I would have moved on into the adult wizard world. I tried to persuade her to see sense; that a Gryffindor would be like Merlin's curse on the family to my parents. She claimed I was siding with our parents as I usually did. It broke me to see her turn her back on me and walk away…" I saw the professor look away. I hadn't expected him to tell me about it, but I wasn't going to stop him now he'd started.

"When she told our parents that summer, I saw them throw her out. They rounded on me for explanations until I decided I couldn't stand for it much longer and left to go after Adia…" Snape walked a couple of paces away from me and continued, his voice sounding slight more hoarse.

"I found she'd taken a room above the leaky cauldron. I managed to talk her into coming down to have a drink, that I had left home too, in an effort to find her. She trusted me, hearing how my parents had treated me since her departure, and the sleepless nights. We must have talked for two hours or more until Cassius arrived with no warning. He saw the two of us talking and assumed I was trying to persuade her to come back, and leave him. He didn't realise Adia had just invited us to the wedding planned in the summer when Adia would have left Hogwarts. He drew his wand and threatened me, calling me obscene names. I wasn't going to let the little-." Snape shut his mouth, swallowed and continued.

"I drew my wand and tried to disarm him. My anger at being accused came out in the process and he flew across the room. Some bystanders grabbed the two of us, holding us back, and taking our wands. I remember today being told by the ministry wizards accompanying Cassius that I'd been given a formal warning, and I wasn't to come near Cassius again. If it had been my father Cassius Amethyst would not have been alive." An owl took off from the charmed roof of the shed, waterproof, but you could see the sky through the beams.

"I didn't see Adia again. The next thing I found was you arriving at Hogwarts. You looked like your mother, and you had the confidence and stubbornness of your father. Dumbledore understood who you were, when he saw the way I stared at you before the sorting. When you were put into Slytherin, at least I knew that Adia's qualities had come through strongest." Snape looked back over his shoulder, his black eyes showing menace.

"You really hated my father didn't you?"

"I can't say I liked him." Snape muttered something under his breath, which I didn't catch. Instinct told me it was best unheard.

"You should get back to the common room. I should think Mr Malfoy is waiting for you."

"I will. Are you… er… going to be alright?" I asked. Snape gave a hint of what could perhaps be interpreted as a look of humour. It lasted a fraction of a second.

"Yes Elixa. You go on." I nodded.

"Thank you Professor." I said, turning to leave.

"Where have you been?" Kerry exclaimed as I walked into the dungeon common room. The room was full of noise and bodies. Malfoy was somewhere behind them, preaching something about the Gryffindor tactics. I walked to the front of the group. Malfoy noticed me and gave a grin.

"Back Elixa?" I nodded.

"I had to send an owl to someone before I forgot." I heard a voice behind me.

"Funny to send an owl from the broomshed, especially if you haven't got a broom." I whirled round, searching for the speaker.

"Who was that?" I spat.


	16. Matthew Lysander

Chapter Sixteen

Matthew Lysander

"I did." The sixth year that I'd seen take the Gaudium berry stepped forward.

"And why would you be interested in where I go during the day?" I asked forcefully. The Slytherins were dividing between us, like the sea before the religious Muggle Moses, creating a clear space between us.

"Wouldn't everyone like to know though…" He said. I frowned. Kerry had come to stand beside me.

"Right then, what do you think you know?" I asked. Matthew Lysander drew himself to full height and stepped forwards.

"One, there's something going on between you and Snape, meeting in the potions lab or his office on regular occasions. Two, you told him that it was a Slytherin who dealt with Weasley."

"He knew that already." I told him.

"So you admit?"

"No. He asked, and I remained impartial. Carry on, I'm sure there's more untrue things you can find."

"Three… The other night you weren't in the hospital wing. Snape wasn't here either, but there was some firework display over Hogsmeade. Four, your broom has been in the bottom of your trunk since the following evening, in two pieces and burnt by a spell so much that its irreparable."

"Keep talking Lysander." I said, reaching into my robes.

"You're just like your parents, a traitor, helping Voldermort with Snape!" I laughed. I drew my wand out from my robes and pointed it at him.

"No-one speaks about my parents as traitors. No-one!" I snapped.

"Elixa…" Kerry warned.

"Caecus!" I shouted, using the same blinding curse I'd used on the dark wizard. Lysander obviously didn't think I'd have the guts and suffered the consequence as he failed to cast any blocking curse. He clutched his eyes, falling to the floor.

"Now you really know how it is to be blind, not that you used your eyes for any good before."

"Elixa!" Kerry exclaimed, much more loudly.

"What?" I asked, "He deserved it!"

"Not as much as you will be deserving detention Miss Amethyst." Professor McGonagall said. She stood in front of Professor Snape, who'd obviously let her in. I felt myself drain of colour, and fear set in. Snape avoided my surprised look, and walked over to Matthew, who was still on the floor trying to work out why he couldn't see.

"Finite Incantatum." The professor muttered, and Matthew realised he could see again. I saw him open his eyes and stare at Snape's feet for a couple of seconds, before looking up at the Professor.

"Get up." Snape ordered.

"The two of you, outside now." McGonagall said, her Scottish accent no longer soft.

Snape's office was the nearest staff area and served as a place for both Professors to deal with both Matthew and me.

"In front of the whole of your house, what sort of example do you think you're setting? You know duelling is forbidden."

"With respect Professor, it was only Elixa who had her wand out." That's it Lysander, drop me in it.

"True Mr Lysander, but if you insist on provoking other students, you should learn the consequences." Snape spoke directly to us for the first time. He'd been quiet all the way through, letting the deputy headmistress deal with us. We were his own house, but he couldn't bring himself to deal with us. I suspected it was the conversation in the broomshed.

"Mr Lysander you will be informed of your detention later today, and you may leave now. Miss Amethyst you will remain here for the time being." I watched Matthew go out of the corner of my eye, shooting a grin at me. He'd won, provoked me and got what he wanted. Humiliation and trouble for me, the creep.


	17. A Disgrace to my house

**Chapter Seventeen**

**A Disgrace to My House**

There was a pause as we waited for Lysander to move away out of earshot. Professor McGonagall made sure he was gone.

"What on earth did you think you were doing Elixa?" She asked. Snape leant against the fireplace, watching me.

"I was just threatening with the wand. He called my parents traitors; I couldn't stand there and let it happen in front of everyone. He'd been watching my every move, checking up on me."

"So we heard." Snape told me.

"It was a foolish thing to do Elixa, and you will suffer the consequences of your choice. You are a disgrace to your house." McGonagall folded her arms.

"You will report to Professor Snape's office every evening this week at eight, and he will dispatch the detention. You will serve no fewer than six hours this week and no more than eight. Then we will consider what we can do with you, and should you put a foot, or as much as a wand tip the wrong side of the rules, the Headmaster will have to deal with you in a more severe way. Is that understood Miss Amethyst?"

"Yes Professor. I am truly sorry, I wasn't thinking, and I regret what I did." I hung my head, avoiding their eyes.

"You may go now Elixa." I nodded, and turned to open the door. I glanced back slightly and saw both Professors watching me. Snape's eyes were concerned; at least that was all I could read in them. I turned back and left.

I lay on my back, looking up at the sky. I was trying to piece together everything in my mind. Kerry lay beside me, listening to my questions, or my thoughts and otherwise enjoying just being there and sunbathing beside the lake.

"If your mother stays like that, say past the end of term, where will you go?" Kerry asked, taking a bite out of her apple. It was the first question she'd asked, and it produced a new question.

"I've no siblings, and I can't think who they'd have put as my next parents. Anyway, I'll almost be old enough to technically live on my own." Kerry took another bite, chewed on it and then continued.

"You think it would be Snape?" I sighed.

"I don't know. I know my father wouldn't have wanted it, but mum probably might have thought of him. They'd have to have signed something for the ministry when they started working, should anything happen to them." Kerry gave an agreeing hmm from beside me.

"Want to change the subject?" She asked.

"I think it would be wise."

"I saw Draco making some moved on you at the match, putting his arm around you as you went up the stairs." I groaned, I'd forgotten all about Malfoy. Kerry had met me outside the common room and we'd come out here to talk. I glanced at the time, and leapt up.

"Kerry, we've almost missed lunch!" I exclaimed. No wonder I'd been feeling hungry. Kerry had produced the apple without asking the time. She scrambled up behind me and we ran across the grounds.

"Slytherins missing lunch, that's something you only see when they're plotting." Professor Moody commented as we ran in.

"Severus, I thought you were meant to be watching that one." I heard Moody as I sat down with Kerry.

"I don't need your advice in watching either of those two Moody." Snape sneered.

"It is questionable what they've been up to though, I agree Alastor. Have you planned something for the detention this evening?" Professor McGonagall asked. Snape looked angry to be spoken to in such a way.

"She's my house, and I'll deal with her my own way. I don't interfere with your house Minerva do I?" I glanced across to Kerry who exchanged a look with me. She was listening too.

"Not normally Severus no, but its not every day a curse like Miss Amethysts happens."

"I shouldn't think its unusual with Potter in your house." Snape spat, getting annoyed.

"So interesting to see that house rivalry exists in even the staff heads." Dumbledore interrupted with a smile. It seemed to end the argument, but didn't stop Snape glaring at the two professors who had challenged him.

"Do I have his temper?" I asked Kerry, who just laughed gently.


	18. Malfoy's Suspicious Interest

**Chapter Eighteen**

**Malfoy's Suspicious Interest**

__

Malfoy came to sit beside me a few minutes later.

"You wanted to know what happened to Crabbe and Goyle." He said, regarding me with care. I nodded my mouth.

"There's not much to tell, really. How did you learn how to do that blinding curse, it was brilliant!" I knew he wouldn't be able to keep off the subject.

"Probably inspired by the potion we were doing in class the other day, improvement of impaired eyesight." I told him. Snape's warning about giving too much away still rang crystal clear in my head.

"Listen, is there anywhere we can talk… alone?" Draco had lowered his voice so as not to be overheard by Kerry.

"Let me finish my lunch and we'll find an empty classroom." I whispered back.

"Why not come now?"

"Let a girl finish her lunch!" I exclaimed, and then glanced up the table to see that few people were still seated.

"Okay, I'll wait." Malfoy compromised.

The empty classroom ended up being a potion lab that I'd only been taught in once. It looked like it was for studies combining herbology and potions as one end had a glass roof and many magical plants grew beneath it. I noticed the books were piled on shelves around the classroom in the style of Professor Sprout, but the fireplace was also full of books, which I would associate more with Snape.

"What do you want?" I asked. Malfoy seemed slightly nervous at asking.

"I want to know if there's anything going for us." I gave an odd look.

"Going for us? Is that your way of asking if I like you?" Draco looked embarrassed.

"I suppose." I gave a smile.

"I'm not sure. I can't see it lasting long." He looked up. "I'm not that sort of person." I told him. Draco looked disappointed. I wondered if Snape was really right about Draco for a second.

"Is it me?" He asked. I sighed and leant against one of the benches.

"No, well… It just doesn't feel right Draco. I've got a lot on my mind at the moment. Perhaps you're better just being my friend for a bit." I suggested. Malfoy nodded. He stepped forwards and narrowed his eyes.

"Is that a necklace?" He asked. I put my hand to my neck quickly.

"Yeah, I bought it in Diagon Alley ages ago. I'd forgotten about it until I found it a few days ago." I made a quick movement to make sure it was hidden again. It seemed Malfoy knew more about it that I liked to think.

Eight o'clock came far too quickly. I didn't want to think much about what Snape could be having me do for my detention. Suggestions had been cleaning potion cauldrons full of slime by hand and other less appetising thoughts over dinner. Together, I wasn't particularly hungry. I walked down alone, rolling my sleeves up as I neared the office door. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Enter." I opened the door. Snape was standing by the fireplace, a fire going beneath a large cauldron. He was bent over, peering in, looking thoughtful.

"Fetch me some asphodel from the shelves." Snape ordered. I hurried to oblige, trying to soften what I could. Snape added what he wanted, and handed the jar back to me.

"That will be all with the asphodel." He said. I replaced the jar and turned back.

"Sit down by the desk." I glanced towards Snape's desk and saw a chair appear beside the one already there. I paused before walking over and sitting down cautiously. Snape turned a silhouette against the flames.

"Did you not learn anything from what I told you?" He asked, tone angry. I swallowed.

"Professor, I know I'm a stupid girl who thinks she can sort anyone out her own way, and often runs into things blindly just like my father. I know... I know that…" Snape's eyes seemed to glint.

"I didn't ever say I didn't admire your father." He told me. I blinked slowly.

"I wasn't implying you had to be honest Sir." Snape walked towards me and asked to see the necklace. I paused before taking it off and placing it in his hand. He walked round the back of me and sat down beside me, before his desk, and put the necklace down. I watched as he studied the shape of the crescent moon and star entwined with a snake and dragon.

"Is it that which is causing all the changes in power?" I asked cautiously. Snape blinked, as if he was slightly annoyed at my question interrupting his concentration. He glanced back at me without moving his head.

"I think it could be Elixa." He told me, opening a drawer and pulling out an aged piece of parchment. Snape laid it out on the table, and I recognised the handwriting as my mothers.


	19. The Necklace

**Chapter Nineteen**

**The Necklace**  


I drew my chair closer to Snape's desk, and looked down at the parchment. It was a letter dated many years ago, in the year of my birth, when I was two months old. Mum had written to Snape about the Ministry work my father was doing and how it had been a difficult few months of adjusting to having me in the family. The letter seemed restrained, even when Adia had written to her brother about herself. It was further down where I saw a sketch of the necklace that my mother had drawn carefully. Beside it thanked Snape for the necklace that was to celebrate my birth.

"You made it?" Snape nodded, his eyes fixed to the parchment like mine were. I read on about how mum wanted to go back to work once I was old enough and I soon saw that Kerry was right. Mum was cautiously asking about whom would look after me should anything happen to both parent and that my father had been outraged at her suggestion that Snape should be given the responsibility. He was still holding a severe grudge.

"Who did they choose in the end?" I asked. Snape sat up slightly.

"They chose the person who looked after you while they worked. Your mother got it changed before you came to Hogwarts though. If the papers are still valid and Cassius didn't find and burn them, it should still be me." My reaction was similar if not identical to when he answered my question about maiden names outside the great hall.

"All this talk about what should happen if mum dies isn't good for concentrating on her recovery." I said, putting my hands onto the desk and swallowing back fear. Snape looked at me in a way that told my soul that he felt less positively than I did. I placed a hand on his that held the necklace.

"I hope I don't hold grudges like my father." I told Snape; hardly noticing we were looking into each other's eyes. Snape flinched away, clutching his arm. He left the necklace on the desk, and I remembered Malfoy's interest.

"Err… Severus?" I asked tentatively. Snape looked back at me, expression pained.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked, pointing to his arm.

"No. Until Voldermort is defeated, there's nothing that stops it." Snape told me through gritted teeth. For the following hour, I read more and more recent letters from my mother, but when I was about two years, things changed quite dramatically. Mum went into undercover ministry work with dad as Snape explained. She couldn't write as often as her owls could be intercepted. It wasn't until I spoke with Kerry that I remembered it was meant to be a detention.

Next morning at breakfast, we listened to McGonagall and Moody talk to Snape in the same way as at lunchtime on Saturday after the Quidditch and my fight with Lysander.

"I had her pickling fresh specimens by hand." Snape told them, a straight lie.

"For how long?" Moody asked.

"An hour." That part at least was true. Moody seemed to doubt Snape and then he seemed to dismiss it.

"And what about Lysander, will you allow me to deal with my house there too?" Snape asked, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"Actually, Mr Lysander and Miss Amethyst should have detention together tonight. We trust you can handle them both?" Snape's face seemed to twitch at the suggestion. He was trying to think of a way out by the look.

"Argus surely has time to occupy Lysander, I am making good use of Amethyst's detentions with her potions skills. Mr Lysander has less than satisfactory skills."

"Isn't that-." McGonagall started.

"Not useful for any of us apart from Lysander perhaps. Argus will have to deal with him." McGonagall looked sour. She and Moody obviously felt something was wrong, and Dumbledore interrupted the conversation again.

"Severus, have you any pressing engagements straight after breakfast?" Snape broke his glare and looked at the headmaster.

"No headmaster, I was planning on marking some third year homework but…" He trailed off and nodded. I kept watching, confused at what was going on, but I glanced away when I saw Dumbledore looking towards the Slytherin table.


	20. The Turban Returns

**Chapter Twenty**

**The Turban Returns**

**__**

Snape had succeeded in getting rid of Lysander to Filch.

"Don't think you're getting off lightly either." Snape snapped at me, standing outside his office, which I found, was puzzling.

"I do have some specimens for you to pickle, but before that, you must promise not to scream, faint or do anything else remotely weak." I frowned.

"I think I've had enough practise with the things you keep pickled in there Sir."

"I take that as a yes then." Snape growled, and opened the door. As he did, I saw movement from near the desk. A ghost had turned, and at first I thought it was Peeves, but when the ghost stopped moving I saw it was a tall wizard wearing a turban, which I quickly recognised as Professor Quirrell. I kept my mouth firmly shut until I heard the door close behind me.

"Slatero, this is my niece, Elixa." Quirrell looked down at me, and gave a slight smile. It was the first time Snape had referred to me as his niece or any part of his family like that, and it sparked an odd feeling within me, which I suspected could also be the fact I was being introduced to a ghost.

"Elixa, this is Professor Quirrell." I nodded.

"I remember." I told them both. The ghost held out a hand to shake, and then took it back.

"Sorry, I still forget." He didn't stutter anymore.

"Have you come back to teach like Professor Binns, Professor?" I asked. Professor Binns taught History of Magic, and was a ghost. He'd got up one morning and left his body behind, to a new life of teaching as a ghost. The smile appeared on Quirrell's face once again.

"No, I'm not teaching Miss Amethyst." Quirrell looked at Snape momentarily. I glanced back and saw Snape nod before going over to stir the potion in the fireplace.

"Professor Dumbledore had me found and brought here. He and Professor Snape thought I could have some idea into how to help you." Snape gave a slight sniff from the fireplace that made me give a discreet smile. I knew Snape was trying to point out that he didn't have the idea, and still didn't like Quirrell, although the wizard was dead.

"You'd want to look at this then?" I asked, taking the necklace from my neck and holding it up to Quirrell.

"You weren't lying about the care you took Severus." The ghost form of Quirrell breathed. I wondered if ghosts still did breathe, despite not needing air. I'd never really noticed. The bloody baron wasn't the ghost you'd really want to ask.

"It is so frustrating being made of nothing solid sometimes." Quirrell muttered, the necklace passing through his fingers.

"Teneo necklace." I said gently, and let go of the necklace. It hung in the air.

"That won't last long." Snape said. As he did the necklace dropped to the floor. I gave a peeved look and dropped to retrieve it from the floor. Snape muttered something under his breath and the necklace hung in mid-air, he didn't even have to point to it like the glass the other morning.

"Thank you Professor." Quirrell and I spoke at the same time, speaking the same words.

"I think the Muggles call that a jinx." Quirrell told me. I smiled.

"I'd say it was a sign of friendship." I told the ghost. Snape went to stick two fingers down his throat. I shot him a stern look.

"You, start pickling." He snapped.

I spent the next two hours pickling fresh specimens by hand as Snape poured over his nameless potion (not that I'd asked) and Quirrell continued to look at the necklace and ask questions occasionally. Snape would grudgingly perform any spells needed for Quirrell to open books and look things up. I heard him mutter something about getting a thicker substance, although Quirrell was probably too marked by Voldermort to become a strong ghost like the house ghosts. I became quite used to having Quirrell in the room, and Snape seemed to be in an expressive mood, for once, making him easier to read and understand. I couldn't help but smile when he sent a book flying through Quirrell with a sly grin on his face. The ghost folded his arms and said a few curt words on respecting the dead before carrying on.


	21. Death's Denial

**Chapter Twenty-one**

**Death's Denial**

**__**

"Miss Amethyst, please wake up." The voice protruded into my dreams, until I opened my eyes. I leapt up, seeing the translucent face of Quirrell looking into my face.

"What are you doing?" I hissed, "This is a girls dormitory!"

"For Merlin's sake, don't you think that's one of the perks of being a ghost?" He asked. I was too alarmed to catch the joke.

"What are you doing in here?" I hissed back.

"Sorry to wake you at such an hour, your presence is requested upstairs."

"What is the time Quirrell?" I asked.

"Quarter past three." I glared at him. "It's about your mother…" He explained.

I followed Quirrell's form down the dark staircases, clutching a lantern in one hand.

"Who's there?" Came a voice. I froze. Professor Moody was walking towards me, his wooden leg made a clatter against the stone floor, which echoed.

"Miss Amethyst, you must hurry. I was coming up to see what had happened to you." He shot a look at Quirrell. The ghost folded his arms.

"I did my best to not wake the whole school." Quirrell explained.

"Well you didn't do it fast enough did you?!" Moody snapped.

"Professors!" I interrupted. "Where exactly am I wanted?"

"Dumbledore's office Elixa." Moody told me, turning to lead me.

When I entered Dumbledore's office, I saw Snape seated next to the desk, shadows beneath his eyes, which I recognised were full of worry.

"What's happened?" I asked. Snape put a hand over his eyes and swallowed. Quirrell passed by me and settled somewhere around the shelves with the pensive. Moody shut the door and came to stand beside Professor McGonagall.

"Elixa, we have bad news, very bad news." Dumbledore spoke in a serious way. I looked at him, terrified. Dumbledore nodded.

"No!" I exclaimed, clutching my fists. "She can't be!" I looked to Snape from Dumbledore. He still had a hand over his eyes.

"How did it happen?" I asked, tears prickling in my eyes.

"St Mungos are sure it was the Avada Kedavra that took your father, it just got too much for her, and you to fight." Snape told me, unable still to look at me. I shook my head.

"You, it must have been you last night! It was you who was handling it!" I rounded on Quirrell. The ghost looked alarmed at being accused.

"Elixa, it wasn't anyone apart from Voldermort." Dumbledore told me.

"He was Voldermort a few years ago!" I snapped, angry.

"Voldermort took my life too!" Quirrell shouted at me. I felt defeated. My hope was gone, and I felt as if a dementor had kissed me. I pulled the necklace from my neck and threw it to the floor, before turning and running from the office.

Running flat out to the broomshed took a bit out of me. I was unused to running such distances. I had to find a broom, any broom. I ran to the back of the shed, passing the empty slot for my broom, cursing as I did. I ran past the seventh years and seized Snape's broom. I wasn't thinking about the consequences that I could be facing trying to get to St Mungos by air without anyone else to help me, and without the necklace. I didn't even know where St Mungos was properly because I wasn't conscious for the second part of the journey. I was going to ride a broom I'd never ridden before, that could well be cursed. My head wasn't thinking straight, and my thoughts spun. I clasped my hand around the risen broom and mounted.


	22. Avenging Alliance

**Chapter Twenty-two**

**Avenging Alliance**

**__**

It was still too early for the sunrise. I rose higher. The broom beneath me felt like an excited horse. It reminded me of home, where my parents had taught me to ride a Muggle horse before being allowed to get on a broomstick with my father. I took a look backwards and saw figures hurrying towards me on the ground.

"Elixa get down." I saw Snape standing on the ground below me. I shook my head.

"It's not true!" I shouted at him.

"She's dead Elixa." Snape called.

"She's not!" I could feel the tears on my cheeks, anger and frustration in tiny drops of salt water. I put a hand to wipe them away, and felt the broom gently lowering through the night's air.

"No…" I sobbed, repeating and shaking my head. I wanted to see my mother, to help her get better. She wasn't dead! Snape caught my shoulder and his broom.

"I don't believe you." I told him, but he caught my face in his hands, wiping away streaks of tears with his thumbs and looking at me sadly. He put my head onto his shoulder and put his arms around me. We were both grieving, be it sister for him and mother for me.

Kerry and Draco were the only student visitors I received that day. Kerry brought a copy of the Daily Prophet to show me. I thanked her for it, although I didn't read it, the headlines were enough: 'Dark Lord takes lives of two ministry'. She told me that Snape was teaching, as she'd seen him about the dungeons, his face paler, and walking as if he carried a great weight. I understood his way of grieving was to concentrate on his teaching, and mine was to remember the dead as glorious. I showed Kerry some photographs of my parents and she too saw the now true similarities between my mother and the potion professor. Late evening, Snape came to fetch me to Dumbledore.

"Any easier?" He asked me. I shook my head.

"Nor me." He admitted. We walked in silence to the office, the corridors almost empty apart from Prefects and the ghosts. Hermione Granger, Prefect and friend to Harry Potter watched us along the corridor.

"Miss Granger haven't you better things to do than gawk at Miss Amethyst and I?"

"I'm sorry Professor, I'm sorry too about your parents Elixa…" I thanked her quietly, and she moved on.

"Gryffindors can never keep their nose out of anyone's business-."  
"Lysander couldn't either." I interrupted him, the Gryffindor side of me making the comment.

"True." He agreed.

The staff room was full; all of the attendants professors apart from the minister of magic himself, Cornelius Fudge. Snape walked behind me and gently sat me down on the chair next to the minister. Snape then sat down beside me, rearranging his robes in an irritated way. I looked around and saw Quirrell's ghostly form hovering two heads higher than the majority of the congregation. Dumbledore stood up.

"Witches and Wizards, Professors of Hogwarts, may I introduce Miss Elixa Amethyst, Adia and Cassius Amethyst's only child." I swallowed, trying to look humble.

"As you've all been informed, the Amethysts are both dead. Lord Voldermort's work." I shivered at the name. Snape put his hand on my arm.

"Professor Quirrell, Professor Snape would you like to inform the meeting of the necklace?" Dumbledore invited. Snape got up and I saw he and Quirrell exchange looks.

"The necklace is made of elven silver, and the design is a crescent moon with star, a snake and a dragon. It was originally meant to be a lion, but I was advised to make it a dragon." Snape said. Quirrell was watching the necklace hang from Snape's fingers with a sort of jealous look. Whether it was because Snape was able to hold things, or that he wanted the necklace, I didn't know.

"The possessor experiences severe changes in power without having to particularly concentrate, which is useful in combat, but can cause grievous harm accidentally. For example, Miss Amethyst accidentally sliced my finger in her potion class, and as Madame Pomfrey will tell you, the hand became inflamed and untreatable. However, Miss Amethyst healed it as she examined the hand. A few days later the hand did return to the inflamed state, but was again healed by Miss Amethyst, and has remained completely normal." There was a murmur amongst the lines of those present. As Quirrell began to speak, I heard a voice behind me, and turned. There was nobody standing behind me. It was as if I was the only person to hear it.

"Elixa, are you listening to me?" The voice said.

"Mum?" I asked gently, trying not to be heard by those around me.

"Of course it is dear, you didn't think I'd leave you that easily? You have to talk with Mr Potter Elixa, and beware of the Malfoy boy. Your father sends his love too, although he's too weak to talk. Good luck Elixa…"

"Don't go." I told her voice. "Mum, don't go, tell me why I need to talk to Harry?" There was no reply. I looked up and saw Dumbledore was watching me.


	23. Hogsmeade

**Chapter Twenty-three**

**Hogsmeade**

**__**

Months passed, and I heard nothing more from my parents' voices. It became frustrating, nights sleepless with thinking about them. I'd not plucked up enough courage to talk to Harry Potter yet, and no one else knew about the voices because I thought I was probably imagining them. Kerry and I remained friends, and the relationship between Draco and me surprisingly became better. Although I hadn't ever told him about the necklace's full purpose, we still remained good friends. I became much more used to seeing Quirrell appearing through walls, and he'd made good friends with some of the ghosts such as the Fat Friar. Malfoy didn't appreciate Quirrell appearing and greeting us on the way to breakfast as much as I did. It was almost reassuring to know as long as he was there and happy it meant that Voldermort was busy somewhere else. Snape was his usual self, not paying any more attention to me in potions as he had before the Labor herb. Occasionally we'd talk, but I knew the bond wasn't ever going to get stronger than him occasionally calling me his niece, because the Snape family were just like that. The dark mark on his arm stayed quiet. The Easter holidays came and went without much ceremony. I was still without a broom, but as I wasn't flying anywhere, it didn't bother me. The first weekend for Hogsmeade was the weekend before Easter Sunday, and Kerry wanted me to come. I wanted to go, but I knew I had to talk to Snape about it first, because we couldn't be sure that Voldermort was lulling us into a false sense of security.

"I've no problem particularly Elixa. I'll be going in anyway, I need to get some supplies. Potter has been pilfering my supplies again I think. I'll have him one night, invisibility cloak or no invisibility cloak, I won't have him stealing." I watched my uncle inspect the bottles and other assorted glass containers in the cupboard which was normally locked.

"Put dried elder leaves down." He told me. I picked up the quill and list and added the ingredient to the parchment. "And Hazel- side shoots and twigs down too." He added, frowning at the few remaining twigs at the bottom of the pot.

"And can you tell what Mr Potter would be making by what he's taken?" Snape shot me a look that told me he didn't appreciate me mocking his hate for Harry Potter.

"Sorry. Gryffindor speaking." I smiled.

Most of the school went into Hogsmeade that day. Malfoy and I had arranged to meet up mid-morning in Honeydukes. The sweetshop was bound to be busy, so I met Malfoy outside.

"Any thoughts on which broom you want to get?" Draco asked. I shook my head, putting the two new pots of ink into my bag carefully.

"Well, we'll see what's in there." He smiled. I nodded and we walked down to the shop, Malfoy putting his arm around my waist. He'd grown slightly since we first went to the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but I was still a head at least above him. We walked in and began to look. After about ten minutes looking, the bell above the door rang as someone else came in. Malfoy glanced round and then looked back.

"Its Snape." He told me.

"So do you think it would be worthwhile getting the firebolt or not?" I asked him. I didn't particularly care that Snape had walked in.

"I think you should, I'm sure you've got some talent for Quidditch in there." He prodded me in the side.

"Thanks." I said and gave a grin.

"But if I'm not on the house team, there's no way I'll get to play Quidditch that often is there?" Malfoy shrugged. I saw Malfoy turn to look across the shop, and then he suddenly looked up.

"Good morning Mr Malfoy, I thought the firebolt was one down from your current broom?" Snape addressed Draco in the voice that put fear into students.

"No Professor, I was giving advice to Elixa." I looked round slowly.

"Miss Amethyst." Snape gave a slight nod.

"Professor Snape." I replied.

"I'd agree with Mr Malfoy on the choice of a firebolt. It shows his Quidditch knowledge extends further than his family's wealth for once." Draco was offended, and seemed to glare slightly at Snape.

"You underestimate Malfoy Professor, wealth doesn't buy brains, but Mr Malfoy just happens to be blessed with both brains and money." Snape regarded me with one eyebrow lifted.

"Good day Miss Amethyst, Mr Malfoy." He said, and promptly left the shop.


	24. Flying Practise

**Chapter Twenty-four**

**Flying Practise**

__

"Almost!" Malfoy called across from his broom as he pelted a quaffle towards me. I reached out and caught it, throwing it back to him.

"At least I'm catching it now!" I called back, my face flushed with effort. Quidditch wasn't easy!

"Hang on." I called to Draco. I could see red robed players coming out onto the pitch.

"The Gryffindor team, come to practise." Malfoy mocked. He chucked the quaffle at me again.

"Do you think it's worth me watching them?" I asked, throwing the ball back again.

"Possibly." Malfoy replied, this time not throwing it back. I saw Harry Potter soar up through the air with great grace. He was Malfoy's rival, not only in Quidditch as a seeker.

"Trying to train up a new player Malfoy?" Fred Weasley asked, George not far behind.

"Oh don't flatter me. I've hardly ever watched Quidditch, let alone played it." I saw Harry come up behind the Weasley twins as I spoke. I wanted to go up to him and ask him if he could spare a moment, but I couldn't muster the strength.

After the Easter holiday came the summer term, and the emphasis was very much on exams. Next year we'd be taking our NEWTs and leaving Hogwarts.

"As Potions is the hardest subject, I will be increasing your homework this term in preparation for your exam." There was a groan as Snape announced it. I knew he was only doing what all the other teachers were doing, but I was fast seeing my head disappear under work. So far Snape and I had kept our Sunday night meetings, but more recently they'd been shorter as we had little to say to each other and Snape had marking to do, increased as he increased student homework. Tonight I had a question for him though.

"Have you got any plans for the summer?" I asked casually, not wanting to go direct for the kill. Severus put his quill into the inkpot on his desk and then continued writing.

"Avenging your mother's death, keeping an eye on you… oh and of course… killing Voldermort." Throughout his little speech, he'd kept marking.

"Funny that. I'm doing exactly the same…You know where I'm getting at?" I asked tentatively.

"First two weeks of summer are always spent at Hogwarts, clearing up, making inventories etc. Like watching Muggle plants grow. Most of the teachers then go back to their respective families or homes and return as early as August 1st in preparation for the school term." I looked impressed.

"That's dedication."

"I'm glad you feel that. I'll appreciate your help those first two weeks."

"Of course." I sighed slightly.

"Now, what mark should I give Mr Malfoy for his essay…" My head snapped round, and Snape gave an evil grin.

"Mr Malfoy mean something to you Elixa?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Should it concern you?" After I spoke, I snapped my tongue back, regretting letting that out.

"As his father is a death eater, yes it does."

"It doesn't mean Draco's evil too!" I snapped. As I did, Snape looked angrily behind me, his eyes widening.

"Slatero- get- out!" I spun round and saw Quirrell backing out through the closed door. When he was gone I looked back to Snape.

"I'm not supporting your relationship with him. Don't ever think I will."

"I never expected you would. I've not asked you too either." It was stalemate. Snape gave a slight sigh, indicating he was backing out of this argument. I dropped my head.

"I'm sorry." I slumped down onto the chair before the desk and put a hand to my head.

"Malfoy's not done anything against me, and we do get on very well. I will be careful. Shall I let Quirrell in?" Snape nodded.

"If that's all we have to say."

"I think it is." I left the office. Quirrell passed me as I came out. I didn't give him as much as a glance.


	25. Cruciatus

**Chapter Twenty-five**

**Cruciatus**

__

Voldermort seemed to by lying low, which worried me. I ran my eyes over the headlines of the Daily Prophet daily, looking for signs he'd returned to his murders. There was nothing. It was as if he'd vanished.

A few weeks into the summer term, I dreamt about my parents' death. I woke violently, my hand instinctively going to my neck. The necklace was gone. I panicked. I brought both hands into the search, and found nothing. I searched my bed, the floor, and my clothes. I'd had it when I went to sleep because I'd kissed it as I'd lain down. I'd never done that before, and I wondered it that had damaged it. I heard a creak of a floorboard behind the curtain and brandished my wand from the table. I was just in time. The curtain was slashed and I saw a dark figure in the dormitory behind. I shot out a stunning spell, which the figure blocked. I hit the floor, and used my own blocking spell to stop the spell getting me instead. I heard the word "Crucio!" being shouted, and my pain swept through my entire body in a foul swoop, doubling me and making me gag. There was a loud thud, but I was unable to move, the pain through me was blurring my sight and I felt paralysed.

"Take that!" I heard Kerry shout, and then a further two male voices shout a restraining curse or such like. I felt a hand grab my shoulder as I lay almost unconscious with the pain on the floor.

"Elixa!" It was Snape's voice. I saw a blurred picture of his face before I flopped, lifeless in his grasp.

Silence. I opened my eyes slowly. Gradually I became aware my body below my shoulders was numb, although it was starting to come round too. I could feel my hands. The left hand felt something warm on top of it. I moved my eyes down and saw the moonlight picked out the slumped figure of Severus, his hair covering his head, which was resting on the bed beside my leg. His right hand was clasped around the necklace. I didn't know where I was, what day it was, and was utterly confused. I felt reassured slightly by Severus's presence. I pondered whether to wake him. One side of my head told me not to wake him, but to see him in the morning. The other side argued that I might not wake up again for another unknown length of time. I took the decision to at least move. I moved my left hand towards Severus's head and reached a finger out to gently brush what face I could make out under the mop of hair. I waited. I saw a black eye open, and the head lifted from the bed and turned to look at me.

"Elixa?" He asked.

"Alive at least." I replied, watching his moonlit face.

"Thank Merlin!" He whispered. His face looked thinner somewhat.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"Thirteen days, and twelve full nights. We were worried you wouldn't survive." There was concern for sure in his voice.

"Was the attacker after the necklace?" I asked, lifting my right hand and the necklace onto my lap.

"Yes they were. I'd summoned it from you very carefully because Dumbledore and I feared an attack."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, slightly angry.

"You and Miss Alanis gave us enough time to catch the attacker. You used magic, and she used more manual approaches." So that was the thud I'd heard and Kerry's shouts.

"Anyway, you should sleep. Questions in the morning." I nodded and felt my eyes starting to close.

Next morning, several glasses of rejuvenating, healing draught later, I was feeling less hungry and my aches were beginning to ease. Dumbledore came up to talk to me, and sent Severus down to eat. I caught something along the lines of him needing one of us to survive if not both of us, and I saw there was a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"Severus has been by your side almost constantly. He's been sick with worry." I nodded sadly, remembering how he'd been sleeping.

"He looks thinner too." I commented.

"It has been difficult to make him eat, and he's not been teaching. He tried and gave up midway into a lesson, unable to focus. Professor Quirrell has taken his lessons for him." I stifled a laugh. Imagining Quirrell taking Snape's classes, unable to hold anything in the form he was in was an interesting thought. Dumbledore gave a smile, as if the thought was mutual.


	26. Potter

**Chapter Twenty-six**

**Potter…**

**__**

After the attack, I became much more determined to speak to Harry Potter. I wasn't sure how I was going to do it, but when I received an owl from the ministry, I knew what I was going to do. The ministry letter detailed what was happening to the house that I used to live with my parents in. Snape had advised me to let them sell it because returning would make me a prime target for Voldermort. I tied a new parchment around the leg of the animal, advised it to take rest in the owlery and let it go. I smiled to myself, this was going to be interesting.

"What are you up to?" Snape asked. He stood at the end of my bed the next day, arms folded and wearing the normal black robes. "I heard Potter talking to Granger and Weasley all lesson about you and some note." I shrugged.

"I don't know. Perhaps you should ask him." Snape gave an 'I'd rather experience the cruciatus curse than do that" look. I laughed at it.

"The ministry is having trouble getting anybody to take the house. They're passing it to the muggle market." I handed Snape the letter.

"Can't have Voldermort killing muggles can we?" He mused slightly.

"It's probably common knowledge that I'm not living there anymore." Snape nodded, agreeing.

"Glad to see you're looking brighter." He told me.

"You are slightly too." I told him. His face was returning to how it used to be, and the eyes had returned to their deep black colour, rather than looking slightly grey.

"How's the work coming along?" He'd sat down at the edge of the bed at the bottom. I was sat beside the bed on a chair.

"I'm doing my best. I've almost finished my potions essay on antidotes." I reached into my bag and held out the parchment. Severus handed back the ministry letter and took my essay. He took a look through it, a slight frown on his face.

"That bad?" I asked.

"Considering the rest of the class, taught by Quirrell when it was set, wrote about the same standard or worse, it fits with them… but as I ran through the lesson with you, I'd have expected it to be better, although… you are still ill…" I sighed.

"I'll work on it. I promise." I glanced at the time. "We'd better be going or we'll be late for dinner."

"We-?"

"Madame Pomfrey said I could today. Don't worry I won't make it obvious." I put the parchment away and stood up. Snape took my arm.

"I can walk, honestly." I exclaimed. I took a few steps to prove to him. He let go. We walked down the stairs from the hospital wing together.

"Mum told me to talk to Harry." I told Severus. He looked at me oddly.

"She asked me the day Dumbledore held that meeting, the one Fudge was at. I sent Harry an owl this morning, asking to meet in one of the charm classrooms after dinner…"

"And what will you be telling Potter?"

"Not a lot. I'll be asking for his help, and offering mine."

"I wouldn't mention that I have anything to do with it Elixa. Potter knows about the mark, and he might not trust you because of it."

Dinner was enjoyable. Malfoy was very pleased to be able to see me again. Kerry had plenty of gossip too. Marcus Flint slapped Malfoy on the back as he passed.

"Draco, Quidditch practise tomorrow morning. Bring Amethyst." I frowned at Flint as he walked away.

"Why does he want me?" I asked. Malfoy shrugged.

"I don't know. Why is Potter looking at you?" I looked towards the Gryffindor table. Potter looked down as I did.

"Everyone's interested. I don't know if Pomfrey will let me out tomorrow."

"We'll find a way." After dinner, I tried to shake Draco off. When I thought I had, I headed for charms. Malfoy must have followed me because he spun me round and planted a kiss on my lips. I was shocked. I saw Harry coming up behind and waved an arm to hurry him past so Draco wouldn't see. The kiss verged on revolting, and I felt like spitting.

"Right. Now you better go. Professor Flitwick wants to see me, and you don't want to get caught." He nodded and left. I waited, leaning against the wall until he'd gone, and then I ran into the classroom which I'd seen Harry go into.

"Ugh!" I spat into the bin.

"So you two are an item?" Harry asked, almost comically.

"Sort of yes." I shut the door.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me." We sat down and I explained a selective history of the deaths and other happenings. Potter seemed to understand. He accepted my plea for help and that I would stand by him if he needed me to. We hurried away, I knew Pomfrey at least would be out looking for me.


	27. Pained Souls

**Chapter Twenty-seven  
Pained Souls**

**__**

Mrs Norris appeared in the corridor.

"Yes Mrs Norris. I'm on my way back. Nice cat…" I skirted round her and jogged down the corridor.

"Liar." Came a voice. I looked round. Draco stood with his arms folded. "You said you were going to see Professor Flitwick, but you saw Harry Potter instead."  
"Draco, I don't-."

"I thought you and I were going to last."

"I said I wasn't that sort of person, remember?" It sounded awful out loud, but it was too late to take it back.

"You're seeing Potter- I hope you're happy!" I reached out to stop him, but he threw me off.

"Draco!" I called, sounding pitiful. I watched his back as he walked away. There was movement to my right, on another corridor, I glanced towards it.

"You should be upstairs." Snape told me.

"Did you just set that up?" I asked, my voice verging on angry if not disbelief.

"No, I didn't. Mr Malfoy did it all himself. Proves you're right, he does have a brain in there, even if it isn't used correctly."

"I bet you're pleased then."

"Oh, no, come on, I quite enjoyed watching you make a fool of yourself…I never supported your decision." The first part of his sentence could almost be interpreted as a pathetic kind of sarcastic joke. It didn't go down well with me.

"Just shut up." I'd lost my temper for the first time in a long while. "I'm sick of everyone judging me! I've enough worry at the moment with my exams and losing my parents without you all trying to make me into someone I'm not. My father was a Gryffindor and there's nothing you can do about it, so do you mind giving it a rest?!" My uncle's face was slightly surprised, then it turned darker. He seized me by the shoulder and pushed me against the wall.

"If you so much as dare talk to me like that again, I will personally see that you do go back to that house and you don't come out of it alive. You think you're under a lot of stress, try having the mark on your arm, piles of paperwork and everyone suspecting you of being a traitor without having a stupid niece who thinks she know everything!"

"Behind you." I whispered. Severus let go and stepped back, looking round slowly.

"Good evening Severus, Elixa." Professor McGonagall looked suspicious, her eyebrows raised.

"Good evening Minerva." Snape replied. I was still flat against the wall.

"Could I have a word Miss Amethyst, about how you're catching up?" She shot a slight glare at Snape, and beckoned me with a finger.

"Is everything alright?" She asked quietly, once we'd moved away from Snape.

"Fine Professor, I just lost my temper and so did he. It's been threatening to happen for a while." She frowned.

"Elixa, if he's hurting you, you don't want to have him looking after you."

"He's not hurting me Professor. We're both hurting inside that's all, and there's nothing much you can do about that." She nodded.

"My door is always open, as deputy headmistress and as your teacher, you know that Elixa." I nodded. She patted my arm in a motherly way. I realised how much I missed my mother again. I glanced towards Snape who was watching us from where he'd pushed me against the wall.

"Perhaps one day I'll walk through it Professor. Perhaps one day…"


	28. Exam Pressure

Chapter Twenty-eight

Exam Pressure

__

The exams loomed closer and closer. I was returning to my lessons, trying desperately to keep up. It was harder with Malfoy blackening my name, spreading a rumour that Potter and I were going out, or that I was helping Gryffindor. It was apparent Harry didn't like it either. Approaching Malfoy about it just made it worse.

My first exam was transfiguration. Professor McGonagall looked critically at the daisy I was meant to be changing into a rose, but turned it into a labor plant. Kerry tried to cheer me up by saying the Professor probably awarded marks for complicated plants. I knew that I couldn't turn it into a rose because I missed Malfoy, my parents and my old life so much. It seemed stupid to miss Malfoy, but I'd actually become quite attached to him. Muggle studies weren't too bad. I'd had experience living with Muggles when my parents had been away. The rest of the exams were either difficult or there were a few tasks I found challenging. The final exam was potions. Snape swept around the lab, marking things down and looking very critical. He stopped by me and cleared his throat quietly. I just managed to save my potion from boiling over because he did.

After the exams was normally time to celebrate. Malfoy had told me how he was going to get top marks in his OWLs and I wondered if the split had affected him like it had me. I took a lonely walk up to the north tower, and gazed into the dusk from the top.

"Good evening Miss Amethyst. Reflecting?" Quirrell surprised me, his translucent figure was almost invisible in the dusk.

"Yes, I suppose I am." I sighed. Quirrell came to float beside me.

"I miss my parents more than ever Quirrell. I thought they might still be able to talk to me as ghosts. You can. What's different for them?" I asked.

"It has taken until this year for me to be visible. I wasn't killed by the same curse. I was killed when Voldermort left my body which was his host." I looked at Quirrell, who was looking out across the landscape.

"So my parents might become strong enough?" I asked. Quirrell shook his head.

"I do not know." I nodded, understanding that being a ghost didn't make you an expert on death particularly.

"Are you staying here when everyone else goes home on the train?" He asked.

"Pretty sure I am. Snape said something about inventories." Quirrell nodded.

"The plus side is you'll see the Professors in a different light. Professor McGonagall tells the most funny jokes once she's had something to drink." I smiled. "There we go, not all bad." The ghost pointed out.

Thank you. I needed someone like you to cheer me up." Quirrell looked surprised.

"Sounds like dinner. It's the end of the OWLs and NEWTs today too, so there'll be a bit of celebration no doubt." We turned and walked down the spiral staircase.

"Oh, and I forgot to tell you what the staff gave me as my forth deathday present." He flew to the nearest door and opened it. My eyes widened.

"I can pick things up too! I've missed it so much!" I saw the grin that seemed to spread from ear to ear on the ghost's face, and mirrored it. Who needed Malfoy when I'd got Quirrel, Snape, Kerry and the rest of the gang?" As we grinned, I caught sight of Cornellius Fudge, minister of magic, in the room before the great hall.

"Elixa, it's urgent you come. It's Severus." Fudge told me. I felt myself go pale. I nodded and walked quickly after the minister. Quirrell thought to follow, but turned back to go into the great hall.


	29. More than Meets the Eye

It should be again noted that this was written pre Order of the Phoenix  
  
-----------------------------------------

**Chapter Twenty-nine**

**More than Meets the Eye**

**__**

"What's happened?" I asked. We were walking so fast.

"No time to explain, you need to hurry." We walked out of the gates. Fudge grabbed hold of my arm roughly, and we vanished. When I felt we had reappeared I saw we were on a bleak moor, the sun almost setting.

"Where the heck?" I began. I was attacked from behind. Fudge knelt on my back and reached for my neck. I shut my eyes and concentrated. I felt the necklace vanish. I knew I had succeeded in sending it to Dumbledore. He'd know something was wrong if Quirrell hadn't thought it. If I had to dies, then be it. I looked up and saw my mother and fathers' ghostly spirits.

"Help me!" I whispered. The hand Fudge put to my neck gripped the back of it, finding no necklace. Fudge was slowly turning into someone else. From the corner of my eye I recognised it as Peter Pettigrew from the pictures I'd seen of him in the Daily Prophet. He rolled me over and I spat in his face.

"Murderer!" I screamed at him. "Traitor!" I kicked out, taking him by surprise. I saw him faint away suddenly. I saw my father and mother reaching out towards me. It looked like they were performing a spell without a wand. Whatever it was, they were fading away fast. I thought of Hogwarts and I saw my parents disappear. Seconds later I must have too, as I reappeared outside the gates, clutching my neck.

Quirrell had raised the alarm first, seeing Snape was safe in the great hall. Dumbledore had received the necklace shortly after and had followed me using it to get to the moor. He'd cast the spell that made Pettigrew faint, and then had made me go back to Hogwarts. He'd seen my parents disappear. Peter Pettigrew was presumed dead, although Voldermort seemed to have apparated his servant before Dumbledore could capture the body.

"There's one thing I'm still a bit confused about thought." I told Dumbledore, Snape and Quirrell. "Why exactly does Voldermort want the necklace, hasn't he almost all the power he wants?"

"Elixa, Voldermort is a little man who is living a cursed life. He may be able to touch Harry now, but he's still got to defeat wizards like the other teachers and me. With the necklace his power would be stronger and it may well outweigh our strength and enable him to defeat us." I looked at the necklace in Dumbledore's hands and swallowed.

"I don't really think I should be looking after it then."

"Miss Amethyst, the necklace by rights belongs to you as Severus made it for you."

"I know that Professor, but if it will help fight Voldermort, and Severus agrees, I am giving it to you." Dumbledore and I looked to Snape.

"I can't see myself arguing with my niece on this occasion." Snape said.

"Then Professor Dumbledore, I am happy for you to keep the necklace." The headmaster nodded a grateful look in his blue eyes.

"I will use it wisely, and I have trust in Severus, so I know it was made with the utmost care." Quirrell had been silent throughout.

"You're rather quiet Slatero." Severus commented.

"Reflecting on a further success against the dark lord… Does the whole school know?" We laughed, nothing got past the students of Hogwarts.

The exam results came out just before the end of term. I shot a glance down the OWL results. Hermione Granger had come top of the year, Harry hadn't done too badly either. Draco more or less got what he wanted. Kerry was doing her best to find her name, which had been put fairly near the bottom of the sixth year list. I found myself around the middle. Transfiguration had gained me a C, at least I hadn't failed. Muggle studies were A, which was normal for me. The other subjects I'd taken varied around B with a C in history of magic. I was suspicious to find A under potions.

"I did abysmally. I failed potions." Kerry told me.

"Bit of variation for me." Kerry glanced along my results.

"See I told you McGonagall wouldn't be to harsh." As she said it, a louder voice shouted over the top of the crowd.

"Right now everyone, stand back and we'll see the colours!" Everyone moved away from the list and Marcus Flint stood forwards to cast a spell. It coloured each person in his or her house colour. The colours dimmed, until Marcus started to call the house names.

"Gryffindor!" The red glow came mainly near the top.

"Hufflepuff!" The yellow glow rose as the red glow disappeared. The marks were lower or in the middle.

"Ravenclaw!" The blue glowed near the middle.

"Slytherin!" The blue vanished and a great green glow appeared. Flint made the Gryffindor red reappear and we could see that our marks mixed with the Gryffindors. There was a scattering further down.

"Not too bad. Alright, off you go." The spell was ended, and everyone swarmed back to the lists.


	30. Glowing Embers

**Chapter Thirty**

**Glowing Embers**

__

"Just think, it'll be our NEWTs next year." Kerry said.

"Let's not shall we?" I just wanted to concentrate on relaxing after a very odd school year, and a set of stressful exams. We settled on chairs by the fire, retiring from the scrum around the lists.

"Malfoy." Kerry warned. He was approaching from behind. I shrugged. Draco sat down on the chair to the left of me at right angles, and opposite Kerry. He had his hands together in a reproachful way.

"I owe you an apology." My eyes threatened to fall out of my head. Draco had just admitted to being wrong? "I flew off the handle when I saw you meeting Potter, when you were just talking about your parents. I didn't give you a chance to explain." Kerry gave a slight choke from her chair.

"Apology accepted. Is there any chance…?" We looked into each other's eyes. Malfoy leaned forwards and pecked me on the cheek. It answered my question, but all I had needed was a yes.

The three of us stayed up talking by the fire, watching the flames become embers. It was surprising how the dungeon still needed heating in the summer.

"So what are you planning over the holidays?" Draco asked. I paused, reaching forwards to prod the embers. "Oh, sorry, are you with muggles now?" I shook my head.

"No. I've got family elsewhere. They won't be ready for me until two weeks after the end of term, so I'm having to stay here." Draco laughed.

"You're joking, who is it, one of the teachers." Kerry shot me a look. I gave a slight smile. We were the only people left in the common room. I could tell him, or should I not? My stomach churned nervously. To make matters worse, the dungeon wall opened and we froze. We listened to the semi-silent footsteps crossing the room towards us. A hand went on the back of Kerry's chair and mine.

"Are you unaware of the hour?" Snape's face was lit in a ghostly way by the embers.

"Sorry Professor, we lost track of time." Kerry apologised, and went to stand up.

"No need Miss Alanis. I suspect you were discussing the term's events and your results."

"You seem in a good mood." I said quietly. Snape gave a slight nod.

"It's almost the end of term, and I get to be rid of you for several weeks, why shouldn't I be in a better mood Miss Amethyst? Oh no, I forgot, I won't get rid of you." Malfoy looked shocked.

"What- you're staying with-?"  
"You seem amazed Mr Malfoy, but if you hadn't fallen out with Elixa you could have known all this much earlier." I looked round at Draco and shut his mouth with one of my fingers under his chin. Kerry and I started to laugh, and in my uncle's eyes I could see him laughing too, although his mouth didn't twitch.

"Your results were good if not commendable all three of you. I'm sure if you apply enough brain power and revise much more thoroughly next year Kerry that you'll at least pass Potions."

"If I don't will I be breaking your record of getting everyone through their NEWTs?"

"I don't think I've had a failure yet… but Miss Alanis if you feel that it is time I did-."

"Don't worry Professor, I'll study harder next year." Snape looked from Kerry to Malfoy and then gave a slight motion of his head towards the dormitories.

"Malfoy, we would rather you didn't crow about our family to the whole school." Snape told him. Malfoy nodded, put a hand on his heart and made a motion to zip his mouth. Snape gave a slight puzzled frown as he saw him do it.

"He means he won't say a word, if he does he gives you permission to kill him I think." Kerry told Severus.

"I'll bare that in mind." He said, and came to sit where Kerry had been sitting.

"Was the A legitimate that you gave me for potions?" I asked once they'd gone.

"Of course. You didn't ruin your potion, so you didn't lose too many marks. A couple just for observation of the procedure that's all. I thought I'd catch you all up, and we need to talk anyway about the last day of term." I nodded, poked the fire a last time and sat back.

"Pack all your things like everyone else, but don't bother to take anything out of the dormitory, just make sure it's packed. You've permission to go down to Hogsmeade to see the train off, and once it's gone, you'll walk back up with Hagrid. Meanwhile, your belongings will have been moved into an empty staff chamber, which is where you'll stay for the time you're here during the holidays. There's a couple of hours before lunch where the staff don't plan to do any work, we gather in the staff room to discuss things and decide what needs to be done. Just come up there with Hagrid. I'll explain the rest on the day. Any questions?"

"I don't think so. None that can't wait until another day."

"Good night then Elixa."

"Good night… Severus." We stood up together and Snape put an arm around me, and I felt a slight squeeze. He let go quickly, sensing I was a little uncomfortable if he didn't feel uneasy about it himself. He watched me walk into the dormitory. I watched him through the thin crack before I shut the door. Snape poked at the fire, and it sent out a blue flame and went out. He walked to the door and made a small movement with his hand that extinguished the green spherical lamps on the walls and tables before he left. I retired to bed.


	31. The End of Term

**Chapter Thirty-one**

**The End of Term**

__

The last day of term came far too quickly. Before we knew it we were packing our trunks in the dormitories, the sunshine streaming in through the windows.

"Seems like only yesterday we were unpacking doesn't it?" Kerry remarked. I gave a slight smile.

"Yeah, and look how much has changed. I think I've grown a couple of inches at least." I said, holding up the robes I had brought with me and seeing how long the arms were. "I bought these during the fifth year, and I've just about outgrown them." Kerry laughed.

"No, look here, if you do this, and this…" Kerry tugged very gently and I saw the robes grow the extra length to fit me.

"Wow, where did you learn how to do that?" Kerry gave a grin.

"You forget my parents run a robe shop."

"Should be enough time, don't you think?" I asked Kerry in a loud voice. The other girls in the dormitory looked interested.

"Oh yes, should be about right." Kerry replied in a loud voice. We walked out the dormitory, trying not to grin too much. I walked a short distance down the common room and opened the door to the fifth year Slytherin boy's dormitory. I walked straight up to Malfoy, who was packing his own trunk and planted a kiss on his lips without much warning. Draco dropped what he was holding and put his arms around me. We stopped kissing and looked at each other momentarily.  
"Enough publicity?" I asked gently. I didn't let him answer as I kissed him again. I heard the room burst into noise, people amazed I'd had the guts to walk in and do it. We broke the kiss again and Malfoy hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you this summer." I said to him.

"I am too Elixa." I glanced round at Kerry who gave a thumbs up signal to me.

From then on we were equal. Malfoy had returned the favour made so long ago by clearing my name up publicly. The feast was a very memorable one, Gryffindor had won the house cup again, and the Slytherins were their usual jealous selves, but Malfoy and I seemed to be smiling more. After dinner, I made sure I bumped into Harry.

"Have a good holiday Harry, be sure to send me an owl if you find out anything about my parents. I'll do the same if I find out about Voldermort. You're with your Godfather, Sirius Black aren't you?" Harry nodded; the noise created by the Gryffindors around him was deafening.

"Yes, for the first time! Hope you're spending yours with someone you get on with too." I gave a slight laugh and waved, allowing the Gryffindor crowd to swallow him and move down the corridor towards the stairs. If only he knew. I rejoined Malfoy, Kerry, Crabbe and Goyle and we walked down to the common room in the dungeons for the last evening of the school year.

"Last look at Hogwarts until September everyone!" Kerry announced as we crammed into the horseless carriage.

"Not for me it isn't." I said with a grin.

"Don't worry we'll kidnap you sometime this year. You'll have to send us all the dirt on the teachers though Elixa. We want to know exactly how they behave after term ends!" Kerry laughed.

"I'll send an owl you all don't worry, the school owls won't be so busy hopefully." I promised, looking at Malfoy with eyes I hoped he interpreted as "I'll owl you most often."

It seemed seconds later that I was standing on the platform, watching the doors close, and waving back at everyone on the train.

"See you everyone!" I shouted to the heads of Draco and Kerry sticking out one of the carriage windows. I waved until I couldn't see the expressions on their faces.

"Right then Miss Amethyst, unless you arm plans to spend the day waving after that train, shall we get going?" I turned and saw Hagrid looking down at me in a funny way.

"I think I've done enough waving to last me a long time Hagrid." I said. We turned and left the station.


	32. A New Life

**Chapter Thirty-two**

**A New Life**

**__**

Everyone get on the train fine Hagrid?" Professor McGonagall asked. She was sat in an armchair, reading the Daily Prophet.

"Yes Minerva, we were bang on time." I glanced around the staff room. It seemed much bigger now than when the meeting had been held. Slowly teachers were appearing through several doors around the walls. The door behind me opened noisily, and several of us looked round. Severus was standing in the door, an angry look on his face.

"I will kill Fred and George Weasley when I meet them again!" He snarled. "They've flooded the potions lab again, this time fully submersing the place." I covered my mouth, meaning my face to look shocked but actually hiding a grin. I glanced to Professor McGonagall who was having the same trouble.

"Well you couldn't see them leave Hogwarts without one last trick." She said.

"I understand it wasn't just one." I said. The two teachers looked at me with interest. "But I didn't get to know what they were… I didn't know about the potion lab, so you can't blame me. I do know that they were the ones to put the spicy sauce on the chicken legs last night."  
"We'd established that pretty quickly." Severus said and turned back towards the door.

"I better go and clean myself up. I wouldn't go down there for a while, I did my best to get rid of the water, but everything is damp."

"Real water?" Minerva asked.

"I think they tried to bewitch it and failed." Snape shut the door behind him and both McGonagall and I burst into laughter, unable to suppress it any longer.

"We've never particularly been able to teach Severus humour, as you know. Fred and George have tried many times to see if they could get even a slight smile out of him, but he's never done it." I settled in the chair opposite the deputy headmistress.

"Occasionally I see his eyes smiling, but they're very difficult to read." Minerva nodded, and poured me a cup of tea.

"I wonder if looking after you will change him in any way." She mused. I looked doubtful, added milk and sugar to my tea with a flick of my wand.

"I'll show you how to do it properly next time." Minerva said, sitting back and giving a smile. I gave her a suspicious look. She held out a hand and four sugar cubes raised from their bowl, piled one on top of the other, and then proceeded to create other shapes in mid-air. Following by example, I pointed to the now empty sugar bowl, and concentrated hard. It began to rise, and then I had it below the cubes. Minerva dropped the sugar cubes into the bowl, and then promptly caught the bowl with her left hand.

"Not bad Elixa. The wand is just to channel the magic you see. Very useful to be able to perform even the most simplest tricks without one."

Lunch was taken out in the courtyard, the sun was out and there was a gently breeze to cool us as we sat down. I found myself seated between Minerva and Severus.

"I'll take this opportunity to say a few words I think." Dumbledore said quietly. He was sat at the head of the table, near to Professor McGonagall. Dumbledore stood up and the courtyard became quiet.

"Welcome valiant members of staff, house ghost and remaining student, to the first week of the summer holidays as the students call it. Let us relax after a hardworking year but be ready to face all that work before we embark on our own summer holiday." Dumbledore sat down and the food appeared as normal.

"Has anyone come across any more of the Weasley's traps?" McGonagall asked the people around her. I glanced at Severus, trying hard not to smile too much. He didn't look so wet anymore, and his hair, wasn't quite so greasy… I looked back down at my plate. That was one thing I'd mention to Kerry, Fred and George had succeeded in making Snape a bit cleaner!


	33. Damp Dungeon

**Chapter Thirty-three**

**Damp Dungeon**

**__**

Severus went ahead down to the dungeon, and I promised to follow him in a few minutes. I crossed over from the table and into the shadows of the outdoor corridor that ran around the courtyard. Quirrell and Professor Binns were floating near to the wall. I started to make my way over towards them when Peeves appeared.

"Student staying at school- what did you do?" He asked in his normal cheeky voice.

"Not now Peeves." I said. He persisted. The Bloody Baron flew towards Peeves and the poltergeist flew off.

"Thank you." I said to the Slytherin ghost.

"I don't know what we're going to do with him." The Baron muttered, glaring at the retreated form of the poltergeist and flew away.

"Professors." I said gently, approaching Quirrell and Binns.

"Elixa. Excuse me a moment." Slatero gave a kind smile, and we moved away from Professor Binns.

"I just wondered if you'd been given a position here?" I asked. Quirrell put his head to one side, the turban almost appearing to slip, but not quite.

"Well, I haven't been offered a permanent position, but I think I've got a chance of staying here. Have you heard something?"

"No, I just wanted to say I'd be fully behind any decision to give you a job, I think you've proved yourself to be very worthy and useful this year." Slatero looked touched.

"Thank you so much Miss Amethyst. I appreciate that so much." I just nodded.

"I'll see you later perhaps. I've promised Severus that I'll help him in the dungeon. The Weasley twins flooded it with real water."

I could feel the damp as I walked down the stairs. The stone floor in the dungeon corridor glinted with water.

"Where do you want me to start?" I called out, stepping carefully onto the wet stone. Severus appeared at the potions lab doorway.

"In here I should think." It was clear from when I walked in that the Weasley's joke had backfired. There were pools of water where the floor dipped slightly, and the water had got into quite a few books which Severus had laid open on the desks to try to dry off slightly.

"Most of the books were charmed against flooding and potions damage, but some of the older ones weren't. I must have missed them. I will kill those two." I walked over to the nearest book and put a hand to the edge of a page, feeling the damage for myself.

"At least the ink hasn't run." I said, trying to find something positive.

"Know any decent drying spells?" Snape asked, pulling a drawer out of the desk at the front and placing it on top of the worn wood surface.

"I'll start over here shall I?"

"No need, I'll do one in a minute." I looked curiously at Severus. Behind me came a squelching noise. I frowned, and turned slowly. It came again, from the sink. I stepped forwards slowly, reaching for my wand inside my robes. I thought to peer in, and it was lucky I didn't. A huge black creature rose out of the sink, looking like a puddle of oil in three dimensions. I shot a stunning charm at it, but the spell past through.

"What the heck is this?" I said, taking a couple of steps backwards. Severus was beside me quickly, holding a large jar in his hand. He slammed it down over the creature and tipped the jar up and tapped it with his wand. Seconds later, the jar was filled with formaldehyde and the top was on. The creature was motionless.

"You just killed it?" I asked. Severus shook his head, and put the jar on the side.

"No, I simply put it into a deep sleep. It's going to the ministry tomorrow." Snape walked away from it, walking between the desks, inspecting the books.

"What was it doing roaming around the lab like that if it's something dangerous?" I demanded. Severus laughed.

"It's no more harmful than having a toothless baby trying to suck on you. The ministry want it because it's thrice the size it should be." I looked from my uncle back to the jar.


	34. Letters

**Chapter Thirty-four**

**Letters**

_****_

Dear Kerry,

I thought I'd better leave it a week to give me enough to say in this letter. The staff certainly are a bit more relaxed. I think I've learnt more spells and things in this week than I have in a normal week in term time. Most of the time is spent down in the dungeons. The Weasley twins have made the job harder, do you believe they flooded the potions lab! Snape came into the staff room dripping after he found out. They didn't bewitch the water properly, so it got into all the books. Luckily not much seems to have been damaged, but he's planning to give them a right earful if he meets them again.

We're getting on much better now, although there's still a sense of distance between us, but I'm fine with it. He's still got to teach me for another year, so I don't blame him. Fudge arrived a couple of days ago and he tried to apologise for the incident where Pettigrew had used polyjuice to turn into him. I stopped him from apologising, explained it wasn't his fault. He met with Dumbledore and then left that day.

Slatero, sorry, Quirrell has been offered a job next year! He's been very secretive about it, and I'm wondering if Moody will be going on a sabbatical, because Severus seems to look annoyed each time I mention anything to do with Defence Against the Dark Arts. We all know he wants the job instead of potions, it's just that Quirrell isn't exactly the best teacher for potions! I'll do my best to get it out of him before the end of the second week.

Talking of the second week, Severus has said briefly about going to London for a while once we're finished here. I know he's got his part to play with Voldermort and Dumbledore, and he's already vanished for a day, arriving back late and very weary. I wonder if he's trying to bump into Fred and George, because he's not going to forgive them for what happened.

Anyway, I'll have to send this now so the owl is safely through the storm before it breaks. I'll write again soon, hope to hear from you soon too,

Dear Draco,

Missing you loads, more than the others that is! It's very quiet here. I'm still helping Snape with the boring tasks of inventories and cleaning up the mess George and Fred Weasley made by flooding the potion lab. I don't know what it is with the staff, but I've had several of them trying to teach me charms or spells. It started with McGonagall trying to teach me how to add milk and sugar to my tea without a wand, crazy or what?!

I might be in London in the next few weeks, if you're going around that time too, we'll have to see if we can meet up. I have to deal with Snape's unspecified timetable of plans this summer. I won't be on the train to Hogwarts from King's Cross either, because I'll already be here no doubt, unless you carry out your promise of kidnap. I'm enclosing something I made with the left over Midas Mixture I had to make to repair a box. I hope it will remind you of something I used to have.

Sorry this letter is so short, but I wrote most of the things that happened in my previous letter a couple of days ago,

Love you lots,

Elixa

Xxx

I folded the parchment and placed it in an envelope, and then placed a less detailed and gold version of the pendant that was on the necklace that I had given to Dumbledore. I leant on the window edge as I tied the letter to the leg of the owl. I could see the storm clouds approaching, and cast a waterproofing spell on the letter and the owl, just as I had done with the previous one. As I let it go, the door behind me opened. I looked round and saw it was Severus.

"I did knock, but there was no answer." He said. I hadn't heard him, preoccupied with the letters. Something grey darted beside the end of his black robes. It disappeared behind my bed and then leapt up onto it.

"I do believe she belongs to you." The cat settled on my bed, giving a meow as it saw me.

"Acerbus!" I exclaimed. The cat rubbed against my hand as I reached out.

"Why call a cat bitter, gloomy and dark?" Snape asked, crossing over to the bed where I'd just sat down to pet the cat.

"My mother told me she named it after you." I informed him, looking from the cat to my uncle with a crooked smile.


	35. Acerbus

**Chapter Thirty-five**

**Acerbus**

**__**

Having Acerbus back with me reminded me of the life I used to have. I adopted his old nickname for him again, Ace. It reversed the meaning of his full name. The following morning Ace followed me to the staff room as I went to retrieve a book I'd left there the previous evening.

"Who's your friend?" McGonagall asked, sat in her normal armchair, this time reading Witch Weekly rather than the Daily Prophet. Ace trotted up to her and rubbed against her legs, before leaping lightly into her lap.

"Acerbus, but I call him Ace normally." I told her, picking up the book and walking over to the armchair. I could hear Ace purring somewhere beneath the magazine as he squirmed around putting grey cat hairs everywhere.

"It must be the animagus I am. It always happens with cats." Minerva extracted Ace from her lap and handed him back to me. I put him over my shoulder.

"I used to wonder if Ace was one a long time ago." I said, and sat down opposite the deputy headmistress, feeling Ace go onto the chair behind me.

"It's a common thought." I gave a smile, which looked uneasy.

"Something on your mind Elixa?"

"Just memories." Ace made his way onto my lap and pushed his nose against my hand to make me stroke him. I lifted my hand and he walked underneath. Severus walked into the staff room, and I felt Ace stiffen beneath me. The cat started to growl and spat at my uncle.

"Ace, you know who that is!" I exclaimed. Minerva was looking at the cat in a very interested way. Ace continued to spit at Severus, obviously using the worst of cat language.

"What are you swearing at?" Severus asked it, glaring at the cat from the other side of the room.

"You I think." I said, and looked slowly up at Severus who shot us all a menacing look before striding out the room. Ace relaxed back into a sitting position. For the rest of the day, Ace followed me by my heels, spitting violently at Severus.

"Will you go and lock that cat up!" He exclaimed as Ace swiped claws at him from the bench we were working on. I picked the cat up and left the lab without a word.

"Ace you aren't helping me." I said, placing the animal on my bed. The cat looked up at me with its yellow eyes. "What have you got against him? He's my uncle, and he's all apart from Malfoy that I've left to love." I reached out to pet Ace, and the cat sunk its teeth into my hand.

"Get off!" I shouted, trying to knock him off me. He eventually let go and vanished through the door that was open a jar. I inspected the bite, which was bleeding profusely.

"Damn cat!" I growled, walking over to the sink in my room and washed the hand. As I did it, I felt slightly faint and gripped the side of the sink, surprised at myself. My eyesight became hazy and I dropped to the floor, receiving a blow to the head from the stone sink as I did.

Severus came to find me after I hadn't returned for a half-hour. He found me lying on the floor, a pool of blood forming around my head from where I'd hit it, and my hand bleeding as well. He shook my shoulders, calling my name, my eyes flickered open, and I gave a slight groan. I heard him say something about getting Poppy, and my eyes closed again. I lay for what seemed like hours, feeling like I had when I'd woken from the Cruiatus curse, but this time it was my head and hand that were most painful.

Madame Pomfrey saw that I was bandaged up, and I was given one of her antidotes for poison. She and Severus had searched for Ace, but hadn't found him. They needed to find out what had caused the faint.

"I'm alright, honestly." I said to Madame Pomfrey, and stood up. She still wanted to fuss over me, but I solidly refused. I allowed her to heal the bang on my head, but she told me the hand would have to wait. Severus came up with a vial and asked if he could see the bite.

"It's just a cat bite. I've had them before, but I must just have stood up to quickly… there's nothing to worry about." I insisted. He took some samples of puss that was forming on the two bite wounds below my right thumb.

"That cat isn't normal. There's something I don't like about it Elixa." I could say the same thing about Ace towards him, but I held it, if Severus didn't feel something was right, I had to trust his judgement.


	36. Cattus Elixa Amethyst

**Chapter Thirty Six**

**Cattus Elixa Amethyst**

**__**

I woke at an odd hour, and opened my eyes to check the time. I went to brush my face and froze. Before my eyes was a paw attached to a long furry leg. I sprung up and realised soon after that I was no longer a human, but a black cat. I spun round, seeing my tail. This couldn't be happening! I tried to wake myself from what I thought was a nightmare, but it became horribly apparent that this was no nightmare or dream. What was I going to do? I made a quick decision. I leapt from the bed, realising how four legs were a little more brain power to co-ordinate than two, but much more stable. I went over to the door and looked up at the handle. Problem. I sat down and continued to look at the handle. I concentrated hard, remembering the lesson about the sugar cubes that McGonagall had taught me during the previous week. The door handle turned and pulled the door open with a paw, and walked out into the corridor. Who should I wake? Severus? Wouldn't he just think I was Acerbus? He'd be willing to kill that cat. McGonagall, she'd understand. All I had to do was find her.

After what seemed like hours, but I knew was only half of one by the clock, I found myself standing outside the deputy headmistress's chamber door. I couldn't open it, no doubt a charm. I resorted to more cat like methods, scratching at the door. I called out and heard it be voiced as a loud meow. My heart sank, and my tail swished with annoyance. I tried again, and heard a cat like yowl of "Professor McGonagall!" from my mouth. Eventually the door opened and the Professor looked down at me.

"Cat?"

"Professor, its Elixa. What's happened to me?" It came out in the same cat like voice. The witch put on her glasses and knelt down in the doorway.

"Elixa?" Thank Merlin, she understood. I nodded.

"Help!" I mewed back. Minerva went to wake Dumbledore, me at her heels. The old Professor did much the same as McGonagall had, but invited me in and suggested I stood on the table while Minerva fetched Severus.

"Everything alright headmaster?" Quirrell floated in the corridor outside.

"Come in Slatero. Elixa has been transformed into a cat." I saw the ghost Professor fly through the wall, and his translucent eyes widened.

The four professors sat round the table thinking hard. They'd tried to reverse any spell without success.

"We need to find Acerbus." McGonagall said decisively.

"I'll look. I'll be able to see the sort of places he might be." I offered.

"I'll help you." Quirrell said.

"We better inform the Ministry." Dumbledore sighed, appearing annoyed at himself for not understanding the situation. Severus was next to speak, after thinking hard for quite a while.

"I'll set to work on the sample I took from your bite." With that we all stood up and started from the headmaster's chambers.

Quirrell and I stalked the dark corridors, me finding out the uses of a cat's nose. I picked up a smell that alerted me along the charm's corridor. It led me to think there was another cat around. I sunk down and saw Quirrell sink into the wall, parts of his face only visible. I crept along the corridor, and pounced. The cat gave a yelp.

"Elixa, get off!" I leapt away and saw the tabby cat had circles around it's eyes like spectacles.

"Sorry Professor."

"I thought I'd give you a hand too." Professor McGonagall explained, speaking normally as she was an animagus, but I so obviously wasn't.


	37. Percy and Severus

**Chapter Thirty-seven**

**Percy and Severus**

**__**

We searched for hours. There was no sign of the grey cat anywhere. I felt thoroughly annoyed. We split and I headed for the dungeons. I found Severus working in his office. A complicated experiment was set up on a large desk in the middle of the room. Several large potion books were open, I noticed polyjuice, poison and several other possibilities open.  
"Any luck yet?" I asked, leaping lightly up onto the table with the books. Severus shook his head, intent on the experiment. I settled by the books, wrapping my tail around me. Severus stood back from the potion and walked towards the desk. As he consulted a book he stroked a hand over my fur. He continued to rub the sides of my feline face. I let out a purr. He glanced down at me and stopped, realising what he was doing.

"Don't tell me it's easier to show affection to me like this than it is when I was human?" I said crudely then curled up and fell asleep.

Voices intruded into my sleep, and I became aware that they were real voices and not my imagination as I began to wake.

"I've tried almost everything I can think of, the only other thing I can think of is a cat version of wolfsbane but that might not work either." Severus was talking to someone else in the room.

"She's got no markings of a bite in the form she's in, I checked last night, and she's not taken the characteristics of the cat who bit her. We're hoping you'll find the damned thing."

"They're doing their best Severus. I'll take the sample back with me to St Mungos and get the team to work on it." I didn't recognise the voice that answered. I heard footsteps approaching the lab and enter the room.

"Peterson, we've found something in the library." It was Percy Weasley's voice. I opened an eye a crack, bringing the room into focus. There were three figures in the room, Snape's black robed one, Percy's green robed one and another one, who must be Peterson, dressed in blue and black robes. He looked dark and something told me he'd been Slytherin deep inside. He didn't look particularly pleased to be working for the ministry.

"I'll be back later Severus, keep working. Don't let her get out of your sight either." Peterson left the room and Percy went to follow.

"Weasley." Severus said, with disgust in his voice. Percy turned and looked at Snape.

"Professor?"

"How do they let you work for the ministry? You could have killed Elixa when you crashed into that tree."

"I didn't though Professor." Percy folded his arms.

"You're all the same, red headed ignorant-." I let out a growl. Both wizards looked my way. I tried to look asleep. "Just tell your two twin brothers to be careful should they ever cross my path."

"Is that a threat Severus Snape?" Dumbledore always said to call your fears by their name, to help combat the fear. Percy was drawing himself to full height, his blue eyes contrasting greatly to the short red hair on his head.

"What do you think Weasley?" Snape tapped his long fingers on his folded arms, looking at Percy with his black eyes.

"If Elixa wasn't a decent person as you don't seem to be, I would make sure she didn't turn back, but I'm here for her, and not for you." Percy turned his back on Snape, which I feared was a foolish thing to do. Percy walked towards the door. On the top shelf, an empty glass container fell and smashed before his feet. He whirled round and drew his wand. Snape stood still, his arms still folded.

"I don't see what Dumbledore has to trust in you. You're just another Voldermort follower." Snape drew his wand.

"Get out, or don't leave this room alive Weasley!" He shouted, pointing his wand straight at the Ministry wizard. I was glad Percy left, avoiding further confrontation. Snape walked over to me, and picked me up, putting me over his shoulder he left the lab. I could feel this was going to be a long difficult summer.


	38. The Library

The "missing chapter" from Part I:  
  
------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirty-eight**

**The Library**

It was a short walk on Severus's shoulder, through a couple of secret passageways, my fur occasionally being rubbed the wrong way by the tapestries we passed behind. Finally we came out into the library and I turned my head to see several figures around the largest table in the room.

"At least we got it." Someone said. I could hear yowling from a cat, and I sunk my claws into Severus's shoulder further.

"He's in a cage, so kindly retract your claws." My uncle told me, scratched me behind the ear and then put me down onto the table. I backed into him, seeing Ace in a cage. The cat was bigger than my feline size, and it was spitting at everyone. One of the ministry wizards was handling the cage with dragon hide gloves. I saw Percy the other side of the table and saw him glance towards us. I hoped the two of them could hold the thoughts of killing each other.

"Now we've got this, we can set about getting the potion made up for you." Peterson said, looking down at me. "We'll take the animal back with us, along with the samples. Don't worry Severus, we'll have an antidote soon. We've the best minds at the Ministry." Relief came over me. I looked up at Severus who had a sour look on his face. He followed Peterson out of the room. I narrowed my eyes, leaping off the table to follow discreetly. Ace was still spitting from his cage.

"Have you heard anything?" I heard Severus ask as I lowered myself to creep along the corridor. Peterson and Snape were standing a few metres down the corridor, talking in hushed voices.  
"Nothing, it's been as quiet as a mouse." I saw Severus narrow his eyes.  
"Claude Peterson, if you lie, there will be nothing to stop me using all three of the forbidden curses on you. Do you understand with what little brains you still have?" Peterson smiled quite evilly.  
"Doubting your contacts, you sound shaken Severus." My uncle seized Peterson's robes at the neck and threw him against the wall.

"You left them, and I'll never forgive you for that. If you hadn't it might have been your dead body in St Mungo's and not both the Amethysts'. If you're starting on Elixa now, I'll never rest until you're all dead!"

"You're grieving Severus I've nothing to do with the death of your sister and brother in law." There were footsteps, louder yowling coming from the direction of the library. Severus threw Peterson out of his hands with a final glare and walked back towards the library. I saw Peterson smile to himself, and the smile I saw was evil…I hoped he was trustworthy enough to create the potion. I was still suspicious of Peterson after taking the potion to restore myself to human form again the following week, but I didn't mention anything to Severus about the conversation I'd overheard, I didn't dare…

-----------------------------

Here concludes part I of Voices of the Past - Elixa Amethyst  
Go to   
to get the link for Voices of the Past Parts II and III and sequels.


End file.
